Elecciones 2013 Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Volvieron los resutlados finales y el ganador es ahora!
1. Trailer arranque 1

Yo: HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A LAS ELECCIONES DEL 2013, EN EL QUE SE ELEGIRÁ AL GOBERNADOR DE LA "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" administrada por Mino Kaze y Kumiko Kazami.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES.

* * *

Estamos en el Estudio de las Elecciones pero esta vez algo modificado y totalmente vacío, sólo Haibaku estaba ahí

- Hola a todos - Haibaku saludando a la cámara que lo enfoca - Estamos listos para darles los anuncios de las Elecciones del 2013. Primero les daremos a los candidatos que el formato lo tengo en mi perfil de usuario y en el más reciente capítulo de NotiHaibaku.

* * *

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Ahora vamos con los SPOTS - Haibaku

* * *

Spot de arranque COALICIÓN UNIÓN BAKUGAN

¿Qué significa "COALICIÓN BAKUGAN"?

Unir fuerzas para ser más competitivos, trabajar mejor, transformar el foro con acuerdos que te beneficien.

Mejores Topics, nuevos talentos, nuevas variedades, reordenamiento de autores, mayores y mejores fics.

En el 2009, en PAB hizo historia. Hoy, reinventa la forma de hacer política construyendo un mejor foro a favor de los fans.

COALICIÓN UNIÓN BAKUGAN

* * *

SPOT DE ARRANQUE PBIR

Si no hubiera sido por la Revolución Bakugan, el Interespacio Bakugan desde 2008 jamás hubiera sido el mismo.

Fue un periodo difícil que costó la sangre de muchísimos bakugan, pero que al final valió la pena.

Sus resultados convirtieron al Bakugan en el increíble juego que es hoy en día. Todos los peleadores quedamos marcados por la revolución y ésta se refleja a diario en nuestro entorno, cultura y forma de ver la vida ya que sabemos el precio que nos costó llegar a donde estamos.

Hoy contamos con una ventana que nos permite ver y aprender sobre el impacto que tuvo la revolución en las vidas de los peleadores, el arte post-revolucionario el cual marcó una tendencia reflejada a largo y ancho de todas las deimensiones y que nos representa a los peleadores a nivel otaku interdimensional.

PBIR: Transformando al Interespacio Bakugan.

* * *

Spot de arranque del Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos y el Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.

ESTAMOS VIVIENDO EN UNA GRAVE CRISIS EN EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

Por la alianza con otros animes populares y la hegemonía de los Mechtogan y la permanencia de Dan Kuso como peleador número uno del mundo, tendremos más desempleo y menos ingresos para los peleadores.

Dan Kuso, sus aliados , sus animes aliados y sus acciones, NO DEBEN SEGUIR CONDUCIENDO AL BAKUGAN!

La prioridad de Noah del Equipo Anubias y del PPPILGRV y el PRDIHV es la defensa de los peleadores íntegros, no tramposos y la economía popular.

PPPILGRV y PRDIHV: POR LA LIBERACIÓN BAKUGAN Y LA EMANCIPACIÓN SOCIAL

* * *

- Bueno, eso es todo - Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez.


	2. ARRANCARON LAS CAMPAÑAS

Yo: HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A LAS ELECCIONES DEL 2013, EN EL QUE SE ELEGIRÁ AL GOBERNADOR DE LA "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" administrada por Mino Kaze y Kumiko Kazami.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES.

* * *

Estamos en el Estudio de las Elecciones pero esta vez algo modificado y totalmente lleno.

- Hola a todos! - Gritó Haibaku llegando al público - ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?

- BIEEEEN! - Gritaron todos

- Bienvenidos a ELECCIONES 2013: COMUNIDAD: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN! - Haibaku contento

* * *

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Es la hora de DIVERTIRNOS con la fiesta electoral - Haibaku. Y hasta ahora, los partidos Socialdemocrata y Vestal X, Azul Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Flecha Cristiana, Caribeño Bakugan de Playa, Acción Masculina, Revolucionario Feminista, PPPILGRV y PRDIHV son los más populares, y NO EN ESE ORDEN.

* * *

Tokio, Japón

El jueves 25 de abril a las 7:00 P.M. (Horario de Japón) se inauguró en el archi famoso Estadio Ajinomoto de Tokio (lugar de la inaugurción del año pasado, el memorial de Hide y el concierto de L'arc-en-ciel) frente a muchas gentes de diferentes partidos políticos, en su mayoría, peleadores jovenes.

En esta ocasión, en lugar de Haibaku, se presentó Toshi de X Japan (se que es noticia ficticia, pero ayudará al fic) en honor al 30 aniversario de la banda. Se presentó cantando sus mejores exitos como solista con Sugizo en la guitarra acústica y Yoshiki en el piano, después dos spots de la importancia de votar en las elecciones. Después, un video de 16 minutos en honor a Hideto Matsumoto alias "Hide", muy conmovedor, después la presentación de los candidatos de Medio Oriente (no por país, sino por toda la region), Brasil, Alemania, Taiwán y la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan! (foro creado por Kumiko Kazami y Mino Kaze)

(Las negritas son los más importantes)

Candidatos de la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X): Por Medio Oriente: Mahmud Abika, por Brasil: Radila Mirasli, por Alemania: Raaz Ika, por Taiwán: Chen yu Kan, por el foro de Mino Kaze: **Hiba Kazaki.**

COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.): Por Medio Oriente: Ghava Ihan, por Brasil: André Lozano, por Alemania: Klaus Von Hertzen, por Taiwán: Dai ki Na, por el foro de Mino Kaze: **Rafe.**

PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.): Por Brasil: Roberto da Silva, por Alemania: Adolf von Hertzen (primo rival de Klaus), por Taiwán: Shui Kan Fun, por el foro de Mino Kaze:** John Spencer**

COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.): Por Medio Oriente: Ayatola Ahija Akbar, por Brasil: Rinaki Koizumi, por Alemania: Gerardo Makiv, por Taiwán: You Yan ku, por el foro de Mino Kaze: **Noah**

COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.): Por Brasil: Shei, por Alemania: Jawana, por Taiwán: Shi Rama Xuo, por el foro de Mino Kaze: **Paige.**

Los Von Hertzen se pelearán por el Interespacio Bakugan alemán y el Poder Femenino al Poder no competirá en Medio Oriente al no conseguir el permiso oficial frente a una sociedad musulmana que desprecia a las mujeres.

Todo parecía indicar que el "PODER POR LA COMUNIDAD" Dará la sorpresa debido a los abucheos que la sociedad nipona le propinó a Klaus Von Herzten por los famdoms con Alice.

Al final, hubo discursos de los cinco candidatos del foro (los más queridos fueron Noah, Paige y Hiba), cantaron BUCK-TICK, Miku Hatsune, la Comunidad Comunista de Asia, LUNA SEA, Dir en Grey (la única banda de death metal en el mundo que sus letras son súper profundas y transmiten dolor, y es japonesa), y al final, la doble G (Gackt y The GazettE) frente a un show de fuegos pirotécnicos. Al final, otro show de pirotecnia musical más genial y gigante nos dejó una pregunta...

Estamos entre la llegada de un pervertido bisexual, la continuidad de los neathianos, el inicio de los caribeños, la primera vez de Noah en un puesto alto o la continuidad de las mujeres en las elecciones.

¿Quién ganará?

* * *

- Quién quiere spots? - Haibaku

- YOOOOO!

- Pata - Haibaku y Pata apretó un botón

* * *

SPOT DE HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO": testimoniales

Joven protestante: Mi candidato es Hiba Kazaki, ¿por qué? Porque ha trabajado por nosotros.

Joven Japonesa: Cuando el temblor y Tsunami del 2011, él ayudó a nuestras familias a empujar la reconstrucción de las zonas de Rikuzentakata y Sendai.

Peleador Pescador: Mira, gracias al apoyo de Hiba Kazaki, ahora los pescadores estamos por lograr la certificación de una comisión japonesa pesquera y así poder mandar nuestros productos hasta América.

Joven telefonoadicto: El impulsó a que en el Interespacio Bakugan se eliminaran las tarifas de franquicias y de larga distancia en toda Asia y casi toda Europa.

Hiba Kazaki, gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

Hiba: Yo te doy resultados, porque mi trabajo es para TI

* * *

SPOT DE RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN": Por Tí

Rafe: Ahora estamos iniciando este nuevo proyecto que terminará dentro de 6 meses y necesito que TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPAN EN EL FORO se pongan las pilas. En los Fics Bakugan ya construimos las condiciones perfectas para desatar nuestra imaginación. Esta campaña no se trata de mi, se trata de TÍ, de lo que TÚ necesitas para salir adelante en el foro y lo que yo como gobernador del foro voy a hacer para que TU logres prosperar en este próspero foro. Esa mayoría de los peleadores bakugan somos gente honesta que no quiere salir hacia atrás. Así de sencillo. UNETE A NOSOTROS, Me llamo Rafe y quiero ganar en el foro de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" para gobernar CONTIGO.

* * *

SPOT DE NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA": Reforma Energética

El movimiento Bakugan pro-íntegro en el 2012, impidió la entrega total de nuestra industria de energéticos.

Pero la Reforma Energética aprobada por el PAB y el PBIR aún deja abierta la posibilidad de que otras franquicias nos quiten las zonas energéticas que nos pertenecen.

Noah: Estemos en la lucha y sigamos alerta!

Noah, INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA, Por un Interespacio Bakugan Fuerte y con Futuro.

* * *

SPOT DE JOHN SPENCER POR "PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD": Inicio (Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano)

John: Soy nuevo, debutante en la fiesta electoral. Nadie me conoce, más que Haibaku, él me concedió llegar ahí, como candidato. El me dió la oportunidad de expresarme. Antes de que él llegara a mi vida, nadie me quería, estaba solo, ahora que el llegó, es diferente, Hay un Candidato de los comunitarios en la casa! ¡Y HAGANLO SABER AL REGGAETONERO NALDO! ¡YO SOY OTRA COSA! XD jajajaja! Ok, la regué. Soy divertido, no? Me llamo John Spencer, y estaremos en movimiento.

John Spencer, Gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!", Seguimos en Movimiento.

Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano

* * *

SPOT PAIGE POR "PODER FEMENINO": Mujeres

Paige: Nada ha sido fácil para las mujeres.

Las mujeres son el alma del bakugan. Son la mayoría de las acciones de los fics bakugan. Nos dicen que no estamos preparados para que nos gobierne una mujer, que son débiles.

Una mujer lucha todos los días para proteger sus derechos, ayudar a otras personas y a su foro, comunidad, ciudad, estado, país y mundo.

Las mujeres mueven al Bakugan

Si gana Paige, GANAMOS TODOS!

Paige: Y así vamos a votar este siete de Julio.

PAIGE: PODER FEMENINO

* * *

Y se me olvidó el spot de la coalición "COMPROMISO"

* * *

SPOT DE LA COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO"

Sólo quien conoce a la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" DE VERDAD, SABE lo que es importante para TODOS NOSOTROS.

- Los Valores de la Familia (Movimiento Integridad Social)

- La inteligencia moral y económica (Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

- El Cuidado al Medio Ambiente (Partido Verde)

- El Trabajo arduo de Todos los Días (Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano)

- Y SABER hacer las cosas de manera FIRME y CERCANA (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo)

Nosotros lo reunimos TODO, en la coalición "Compromiso", y trabajamos para ayudarte en tu fic, reply, topic y foro. Nuestro trabajo es para TÍ!

Coalición "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

* * *

- Bueno, eso es todo - Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez. - Dijo despidiéndose y todos le despedían con júbilo


	3. Shun reemplaza a Haibaku

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

Neathia

Haibaku Kuso dejó de presentarse para el luto debido a la reciente partida de Nicole Sakurai, y posterior partida de JesusST a raíz de la de Nicole mas el menosprecio que Haibaku se profiere a si mismo.

A partir de ayer empezó a trabajar en este fic y no en el resto.

Ahora está triste y por eso...

- Yo tendré que suplirlo en sustitución para apoyarlo ya que es uno de mis más grandes amigos y mi alumno - dijo Shun sonriendo tristemente - por lo que les haré esta pregunta...

Cuando terminen las elecciones del foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!", ¿Quieren que Haibaku continúe con sus fics?

Respuestas: (elijan una de las dos)

- Sí y por qué?

y

- No y por qué?

- Respondan que si continué o no y por qué? Sólo que respondan antes de que acabe el fic. En el último capítulo Haibaku dará el resultado final cuando vuelva. Pero advertencia, EL DÍA 28 DE ESTE MES se cumple el primer review que Nicole Sakurai le envió a Haibaku, y por ende, el primer día que conoció a Nicole, así como el aniversario de haberse conocido. Si quieren hablarle por reviews o PM para consolarlo porque ese día la va a recordar y va a llorar, pueden hacerlo, necesitará el consuelo de sus amigos más que nadie. - Dijo Shun con lágrimas en los ojos - Haibaku los necesita a todos ustedes más que nunca, así que antemano, gracias y recuerden que estamos ahí para él. De hecho, en este momento, su novia Chris del Equipo Sellon viene para allá, pero no puedo dar detalles debido a la renuente insistencia de Haibaku de que no quiere estar TAN presente ahora. Así que sin más preámbulos, nos vamos con los spots.

* * *

SPOT DE HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO": testimoniales

Mujer trabajadora: En Fanfiction, en el archivo de Bakugan, la vida empezó a ponerse más gris para mi pobre hija. ¡Y no se ve para cuándo!

Joven de Fanfiction: Hace tiempo que no tenemos inspiración para fics! No alcanza cualquier cosa! Es más de LO MISMO!

Adulto padre de un autor de Fanfiction: Yo no estoy conforme, yo SÍ quiero cambiar de verdad.

Hiba: Cambia tu vida de color. En cada desición de cada autor, yo SÍ SÉ cómo lograrlo, y me comprometo para que a tí SI TE VAYA MEJOR.

Hiba Kazaki, gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

Hiba: Yo te doy resultados, porque mi trabajo es para TI

* * *

SPOT DE RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN": La gente manda

Hola, mi nombre es Rafe, candidato a gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan" por la coalición Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes. Yo personal y sinceramente cuando digo que "La Gente Manda" quiere decir que cuando USTED me de SU confianza, y yo gane, comenzando por mi, y todo mi equipo, trabajaremos PARA USTED con HUMILDAD, SENCILLEZ, SENSIBILIDAD, TRANSPARENCIA y CONGRUENCIA. Ojo, ¡NO PUEDE SER DE OTRA MANERA! Este 7 de Julio, por tí, y ahora por tu serie, por tu imaginación, y por el creador de esta campaña, anímate, soy Rafe, y seré un gobernador A SU SERVICIO, porque conmigo "LA GENTE MANDA"

Unión Bakugan

* * *

SPOT DE NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA": DESPIERTEN!

¿Todos los partidos políticos del Interespacio Bakugan son iguales?

Si, lamentablemente asi es, y el poder corrompe al ser, y mas cuando este es debil en sus principios, que lamentablemente asi somos la mayoria, si cuando una persona la suben de puesto para ser jefe de un pequeño grupo ya los trata mal a estos y se cree super sabia, esto con un poquito de poder, ahora imaginate con un poder mas grande que es el de llevar la administracion y legislacion de una franquicia!

Para empezar, El Partido Azul Bakugan no debió firmar una coalición con el Partido Comunista de Asia, porque en 2010 fue precisamente ese partido quien provocó que perdiera Azul Bakugan la gubernatura de Tokio. Por si fuera poco, sobradamente ha demostrado representar los intereses de la sociedad, está al servicio del poder, ha dejado a un lado sus principios, es un partido que solapó, toleró acuerdos en los oscurito con personajes como Mechtogan Zenthon y el juego sucio de Dan Kuso al aliarse de "facto" con el PBIR aunque el año pasado lo negaron!

Y para empeorarla: El PRB nos despreció y va a pagar. han construido una relación de desprecio en contra de nosotros y van a pagarlo; se los prometemos y lo vamos a cumplir... vamos con todo, y no es cierto que nada más estamos en contra del PRB. Nos traicionaron dede el mismo momento en que confiamos en un movimiento peleador al aliarse a los intereses del PAB y por consiguiente, del PIBR, y por consiguiente, de Dan Kuso. No es justo que un partido haya construido una imagen de izquierda que no es verdad, y no tiene que ver con el poder, sino con los principios del convencimiento.

Y por cierto: El PBIR ha defendido a Dan Kuso, y lo respalda el día de hoy, ya que está detrás de la protección de este corrupto y de otros más en el Interespacio Bakugan!

¡NO NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR CALLADOS, DEBEMOS ACTUAR POR LA INTEGRIDAD! ¡VAMOS CONTRA TODOS LOS PARTIDOS QUE NO SON DE ESTA COALICIÓN!

Noah, INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA, Por un Interespacio Bakugan Fuerte y con Futuro.

* * *

SPOT DE JOHN SPENCER POR "PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD": Me enseñaron (Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano)

John: Mis padres me enseñaron a ser un Peleador Bakugan, a querer a mi familia y a amar a todas las personas del mundo. Aprendí que uno es más grande cuando pertenece, cuando es parte, cuando siente y piensa, cuando lucha por lo que cree. Y sigo en movimiento, porque en mi mente mantengo, en mo boca hablo, y en mi corazón laten esas cosas que me enseñaron.

John Spencer, Gobernador de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!", Seguimos en Movimiento.

COALICIÓN PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD: ¡ES TIEMPO DE LOS CIUDADANOS! xD

* * *

SPOT PAIGE POR "PODER FEMENINO": Por qué?

Por qué se discrimina a las mujeres?

La violencia contra las mujeres es un problema de las clases sociales más pobres".  
Cuando sucede al interior de la familia, es un problema del ámbito privado y nadie debe meterse  
Hombres adictos a drogas como el alcohol son violentos por efecto de esa situación  
a violencia la sufren mujeres con características estereotipadas: pasiva, joven, sin trabajo remunerado y que vive con un alcohólico o desocupado  
le gusta que le peguen, por eso no abandona el hogar  
Si hay hijos presentes, es mejor soportar el dolor  
Cuánto más se quiere a una mujer más se la controla y cela

NO! SE GOLPEA, MALTRATA Y DESTRUYE MORALMENTE A LAS MUJERES POR IGNORANCIA, porque es inaudito que a la persona que da vida, cria, cuida y da la vida por nosotros, no se le tenga ni la mas mínima consideración, agradecimiento y respeto, porque sean como sean gracias a ellas estamos todos aquí y hemos podido crecer por los cuidados que ellas nos dieron.

Mujeres, no nos quedemos sentadas. ¡LEVANTÉMONOS COMO MUJERES DE VALOR, A TODAS (Normales, lesbianas, peleadoras, cristianas, budistas, ateas, feministas, comunistas, izquierdistas, etc...) NOS CONCEDERÁN LOS MISMOS DERECHOS! ¡LUCHEMOS POR TALES DERECHOS!

PAIGE: PODER FEMENINO

* * *

- Gracias por su atención, y con su permiso, me despido - Shun despidiéndose - Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, No, no malpiensen Haibaku solo continuará con este fic y el resto no. Espero que no haya molestias. Bye nwn


	4. Hola a Haibaku, otra vez

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Me llamo Haibaku Kuso y les doy las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en mis momentos más difíciles, sobre todo a Dragon-Kinght Alan y a Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha. Son los más grandes amigosque he tenido hasta ahora, contando a todos los demás. Vamos con las noticias de campañas.

* * *

HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO"

Hiba Kazaki ha estado molesto porque le dan una imagen de pervertido que declaró en la sede del PBIR

- Ya les dije que NO VOY A PROMOVER EL LEMMON NI EL LIME EN EL FORO, ya se están pasando de la raya, no haré perversiones en el foro de Mino Kaze, ¿quién les dijo esa idea? ¿Haibaku? TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

INTERRUPCIÓN

* * *

RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN"

Rafe agradece a todos los chinos nacionalistas quienes le apoyaron en el Taipei Arena con más de 10,000 peleadores de todo Taiwán quienes apoyaron al candidato de UNIÓN BAKUGAN por su apoyo continuo a la coalición Derecho-Izquierdo-Cristiano-Musulmán.

Rafe describió a cada partido por sus características: El PAB como el partido que sí ayuda a la gente con hechos, el PRB como el partido que sí ayuda a los pobres, el PANABAKU como el partido que lucha por la educación, el PCA como partido de los obreros y locales, el PFC como el partido de los cristianos y el PMPBM como el partido de los musulmanes. La razón de ello es que necesitaba unir a partidos enemigos y se creó la coalición que Rafe y TODA NEATHIA llama la Coalición "Del Agua y Aceite", algo que alegró a todos.

* * *

NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA"

Noah continuó su campaña en la ciudad de Vientianie, Laos para criticar a las izquierdas que NO ayudaron a los peleadores y que tomaran conciencia en que sí las ayudan, como por ejemplo las de China, Vietnam y Laos.

También criticó a Corea del Norte por sembrar el terror entre este y Corea del Sur, para según él "favorecer los intereses de Dan Kuso" (a nuez con eso), por lo que se comprometió a hacer que este foro sea para los "peleadores de verdad"

* * *

- Gracias por su atención, y con su permiso, me despido - Haibaku despidiéndose - Y quiero decirles algo, si acaso odian a Nicole Sakurai, ¿QUÉ LES DIJE? QUE NO LA ODIEN! QUe bien por los que no la odian, pero me dan pena los que sí, arreglen las cosas con Nicole, que se arrepiente de todo lo que nos causó. Yo no la odio, la quiero mucho y no quiero que se sienta sola, ni despreciada.

Denle otra oportunidad a Nicole, y si lo hacen, qué bueno, y les veré como compensar que aún la quieran.


	5. Noticias hola

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Me llamo Haibaku Kuso y quisiera decirles que ya me siento mejor. Quiero avisarles a todos que JesusST y Nicole Sakurai regresaron a Fanfiction n.n

* * *

HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO"

En el estadio Jamsil de Corea del Sur, Hiba dijo...

- Reduciré 50% los salarios a todo funcionario de la "Comunidad"... ... de primer nivel. Ni gobierno no gastará dinero en celulares, gasolina, carros, telefonía, comidas, ni HENTAI! DX Esto con la finalidad de hacer más eficiente el gobierno - afirmó el candidato de la coalición COMPROMISO

INTERRUPCIÓN

* * *

RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN"

Boom, Bélgica

Oportuindades de apoyos económicos al desarrollo, educación y empleo para que los peleadores que estén bakugan de toda Europa salgan adelante fue el planteamiento de Rafe, candidato de UNIÓN BAKUGAN. En el marco de su recorrido por toda Europa, iniciando en Estambul, pasando por España y terminando en Boom, cuna del mayor festival de música electrónica del mundo (TomorrowLand), Rafe indicó que la educación es el principal pilar para que los jóvenes alcanzen el éxito, por lo que una vez frente a la administración del foro, usará su salario para que ningún niño o joven del bakugan en Europa se quede sin estudiar por falta de recursos debido a la crisis de la Eurozona.

* * *

NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA"

Noah en la ciudad de Moscú, cuna del leninismo, Denuncia a candidatos de "Compromiso" y "Poder de la comunidad" por presunto peculado, aseguró que la denuncia ante el sistema de la OBN (Organización Bakugan de las Naciones) corresponde a una llamada que fue hecha pública por medio de Fanfiction (TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW). En dicha llamada se escucha a Ren (ex-precandidato y posterior ex-candidato de la coalición COMPROMISO antes de der reemplazado por Hiba por razones de seguridad) acusando a Haibaku de perversión, insinceridad y adicción a la pornigrafía, exponiendo toda la porquería del joven, y Haibaku se deprimió llorando. Noah aseguró que así se comportan ahora los candidatos del partido de Dan Kuso. También acusó a que los ultraconservadores se beneficiaron de tal exposición "innecasaria" y Dan kuso scaría beneficios económicos por hacerlo sufrir "indirectamente".

* * *

John Spencer lanzó su primer Spot de la guerra sucia que no es TAN SUCIA como creen

* * *

Spot ¿En qué?

En Qué se parecen Noah del Equipo Anubias y Hiba Kazaki? En TODO

Los dos MIENTEN, los dos tienen las manos MUY SUCIAS, los dos vienen de partidos cuyos gobiernos no pudieron con la violencia, ni la desobediencia, y menos con el desempleo. Los dos son los extremos. OJO, los dos DIVIDEN a los peleadores Bakugan.

El único que suma, es John Spencer. El 7 de julio, vota por el bien del fanservice. Vota por John spencer

John: Seguimos en movimiento

ES TIEMPO DE LOS CIUDADANOS. PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD.

* * *

Bye, nos vemos pronto xD


	6. Más de los candidatos

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Me llamo Haibaku Kuso y quisiera decirles que ya me siento mejor. Me gustaría decirles que estoy muy contento de haberme enterado de los BOLETOS XD! Lamentablemente no estaré el viernes porque ME VOY A SAN DIEGO nOn

* * *

HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO"

Spot contra Noah

Voz de Noah: "Es muy sencillo, es organizar 2, 3, 4, 5, 10 debates"

Hiba: (aparece detrás de un fondo blanco) Definitivamente Noah, cumplir NO es tu fuerte. Ahora resulta que de esos 10 o 140 debates que prometiste, sólo quieres tener uno. Mentir es un hábito para TÍ y YA ES TIEMPO de que LA GENTE LO SEPA. Para í que eres CULEBRA! El debate es la esencia de la democracia. Tú dices cuando, ponle día y hora, y vámonos hablando de frente.

* * *

RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN"

Ya de gira por Medio Oriente, Rafe prometió aumentar la seguridad a Familias de peleadores que sufran cyber-violencia de género y capitalizará también el rechazo contra las acciones represivas que afecten a las minorías sociales, como homosexuales, ecologistas, bisexuales, minorías religiosas, comunistas, modernistas, anti-fundamentalistas, feministas y demás en todos los países musulmanes. Aseguró que no puede ser que a las minorías se les trate menos sólo por ser diferentes de la mayoría y que las minorías también tienen derechos dentro y fuera del internet, exceptuando la mención de los políticos

También repudió los atentados en 20 de mayo en la ciudad de Homs en Siria por parte del gobierno de Bachar al Assad contrra varias personas peleadoras bakugan de 12 a 17 años, en las que de 12, todas murieron.

* * *

NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA"

Noah respondió al spot de Hiba con otro muy ofensivo:

Hiba provocó que Haibaku se deprimiera al no defenderlo de las ofensas de Ren

Hiba provocó que los amigos de Kaito se volvieran en su contra

Hiba le quitó popularidad a Len en Taipei

Hiba tiene miedo a la unidad multipartidista.

ESTAMOS HASTA LA MA***

Integridad validada, coalición.

* * *

John spencer hizo otra llamada, contra... Noah

Spot contra Noah y a favor de John

Ahora resulta que los supuestamente ganadores de la elección de Japón, piden un voto útil para completar este año. (Se mira a un títere noah con una llave de cuerda que se mueve)

A NADIE ENGAÑAN (Noah se cae de cara contra el pupitre y se apaga la cuerda)

Imagen de gráficas: Rafe: 25, Noah: 20, Hiba: 17: Paige: 24, John: 14

Y aunque las encuestas digan otra cosa, John ya empató a Rafe y Paige (Gráfica: Rafe: 21, Paige: 21, John, 21, Noah: 17, Hiba: 20)

Y hablando de encuestas, hace varios años, varios encuestadores dijeron que en verdad, Movimiento Bakugan ciudadano les ganó a los demás solo y en coaliciones en 2010, 2011 y 2012 en varios países po puntos.

NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR, ESTA ELECCIÓN NO ESTÁ DEFINIDA. John Spencer está mas fuerte de lo que quieren que creas.

Seguimos en movimiento: PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD.

* * *

Paige en Delhi, India, Prometió ayuda a mujeres contra delitos sexuales que son ampliamente "HORRENDOS, HORROROSOS, Y DAN HASTA UN TRAUMA DE POR VIDA" al país mayoritariamente hinduista.

Dice que no pueden seguir haciendo lo que las circunstancias les oprimen, recordando el crimen en el que un grupo de jóvenes violó y asesinó a una chica en ese mismi país que se encuentra, causando terror y horrorizando a todo el país.

También les habló de derechos igualitarios para las mujeres y defensa personal para las peleadoras hindues en caso de que ganara las elecciones para que sepan que la gente debe tomar mayor conciencia.

También dijo que los niños deben tener estímulos económicos para poder estudiar y crecer en las escuelas.

Y también hizo énfasis en la "guerra sucia" que hacen Noah y Hiba y John. Dice que John "expone lo malo de Hiba y Noah", Hiba "Ataca a la izquierda sin pedirlo" y Noah "LE ECHA LA CULPA A DAN DE TODO LO QUE PASA, HASTA DE LO QUE NO HIZO" y le recrimina de haberse burlado de Haibaku cuando Ren lo ofendió.

* * *

Paige me defendió n/w/n

Chris: Estoy aquí

Yo: Gomen T.T


	7. Reacción de Noah

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Sólo para variar, sí estaré el viernes. Perdón por hacerles creer que no pero es que me confundí. Si me voy el Sábado y el domingo. No estaré esos días, sí el viernes, el Lunes regresaré.

* * *

HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO"

Spot contra Noah

Voz de Noah: "Se necesitan crear, cuando menos 12 tópicos al año"

Hiba: (aparece detrás de un fondo blanco) Noah, hasta en tus promesas te quedas corto. Mira, te lo pondré así, comparemos esto con el empleo. ¿Cómo te vas a dar cuenta de lo grave que es este problema si cuando gobernaste Tokio después de Anubias no has sido capaz de generar, NI UN solo empleo? Para que lo sepas bien, se necesitan crear 20 tópicos en el foro al año, estables, y bien usados, como yo propongo. Así no creo que consigas el trabajo que quieres. Atrévete, vámonos hablando de frente.

* * *

RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN"

Spot de Rafe (Usen una especie de lírica estilo Levan Polkka y ya sabrán como llevarlo, claro con la canción instrumental de levan polkka)

Hoy la gente reclama su lugar

El poder ciudadano está despertando

Una gran ola, nueva generacion

Y con la nueva actitud vamos a gobernar

Con el bonito Rafe la gente manda

Y tenemos una buena razón de poder

Con el bonito Rafe la gente manda

Y si le das tu confianza, será gobernador

* * *

NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA"

(Imagen Hew Ki ya Título: Libertad de expresión lograda?)

(Imagen Jon Kazuki. Título: Poder de la gente?)

(Imagen Junichiro Asami. Título: Economía responsable?) Acaso creen que ya no tenemos memoria?

(Imagen Sergey Gehabich. Título: Para que vivamos mejor?) Que vamos a tragarnos tres años más...

(Imagen Dan Kuso. Título: Compromiso por Bakugan?) ... la sopa que tanto daño...

(Imagen Hiba Kazaki. Título: Trabajo para tí?) ... nos ha hecho? No

(Imagen Título: Es hora de despertar) Porque los peleadores dispuestos a despertar, somos mayoría.

(Imagen Integridad validada coalición) Por el nuevo interespacio bakugan... el de la gente peleadora de verdad

PD: En asociación con#YoSoy132Bakugan (lo inventé xD Es que con tanto YoSoy132 xDDD)

Integridad validada, coalición.

* * *

John spencer hizo otra llamada, pero esta ves, ese spot no aparece John, sino... Abdel?

Abdel: Hola, soy yo, Abdel, el mejor amigo OC de Haibaku, o lo que queda. Y los que no saben quién soy yo, pertenecí al "Malestar Musulmán", fui el primer mejor amigo de Haibaku, Y SOY EL MEJOR PELEADOR BAKUGAN DE MEDIO ORIENTE XDD Tranquilos, no hablaré de eso ¬¬U Les vengo a hablar con el corazoncito nwn a todos los ciudadanos DESPERTEMOS Y HAGAMOS ALGO POR EL FANDOM Y EL FANSERVICE Y EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN, POR FAVOR, POR PIEDAD DE DIOS SANTO! Si no, pues IMAGÍNENSE LO QUE DIRÁN LAS NUEVAS GENERACIONES y las que siguen y las que siguen "Uyyy, pues estamos así porque ellos estaban dormidos, o acobardados", (cambia a tono de fastidio) no, Ya, Por Dios, Hagamos Algo! (termina su tono de fastidio). Uno de mis amigos me diría me imagino "Ya despierten, vamos a cambiar al Bakugan con el "PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD" " y otro así de "Pues CLARO XD y usted, ya no se ponga comecuandohay! Vamos con John Spencer!"

Seguimos en movimiento: PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD.

(Nota del Spot: Abdel fue algo proselitista pero es que es su forma de agradecer a Haibaku por poner a uno de sus mejores amigos en América en las elecciones)

* * *

Paige en la ciudad de Boom en Bpelgica (TomorrowLand me obsesionó con esa ciudad xDDD) Paige fue interrogada por los directivos de ID&T, creadores del TomorrowLand, le preguntaron de cosas, pero sobre todo una que le llamó mucho la atención:

"¿Está en pocisión de hacer spots de guerra sucia contra un candidato en común?"

A lo que Paige respondió...

- Mira, es muy entretenido, pero no me voy a rebajar de esa forma. Los políticos de siempre hacen lo mismo todos los días y eso me harta mucho. No me rebajaré a ese nivel, yo no hago tonterías para dividir a los peleadores, yo me gano los votos de la gente de forma honesta, y aunque me viere obligada a hacer guerra sucia, no me rebajaré a ese nivel.

Cabe destacar que este año, Paige es la menos atacada.

* * *

En Respuesta por el Spot de Noah del capítulo anterior, un ciudadano hizo este spot

Spot anonimo contra Noah

(Se ve a un misterioso encapuchado con una tunica negra)  
?: Vaya vaya, parece que Noah ya os arrastro con sus sucias tretas. Bien, no tengo tiempo que perder, queridos señores y señoras. Noah dijo hace poco tiempo, que el poder corrompe al ser, yo creo que el poder lo a corrompido a el. Veamos pruebas, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Noah estuvo obsesionado con los echos accidentados que provoco el mechtogan Zenthon. ¿De verdad quieren confiar en el? Siempre estara obsesionado con ello, y si obtiene el poder, lo usara para vengarse.  
Noah no se fija en los echos, se obsesiona con algo que ocurrio en el pasado y no parara de pensar en ello, ¡NUNCA! Noah robara, herira, asesinara, da igual cual metodo use, pues su objetivo nunca cambiara. Noah usa cualquier detalle que le pueda resultar beneficioso para traer desgracia a los demás. Noah dice que el foro debe de ser para los peleadores de verdad, ¿que mal ahi detras de esto? Noah no da segundas oportunidades, si un peleador cometio un error, jamas le perdonara, no sera un ''peleador de verdad'', ¿acaso somos perfectos? ¿acaso cometer un error es pecado? Confiar en el significa no avanzar nunca, quedarse en un mismo punto siempre, mientras los otros avanzan al futuro. ¿Quieren ustedes quedarse en el pasado? Yo al menos no.  
Noah dice que Hiba provoco que Haibaku se deprimiese al no defenderle de las ofensas de Ren. Haibaku se recupero de aquello que le dijo Ren, y estoy seguro de que Haibaku no le guarda rencor a Hiba, de echo, ellos dos guardan una relación dificil de explicar.  
Tambien dice que Hiba provoco que los amigos de Kaito se volvieran en su contra, y que Len perdiera popularidad en Taipei. Hiba no puede alterar los gustos de las personas por una persona en particular, tampoco puede hacer que unos amigos se enfaden entre si, los amigos no se hacen eso. ¡Noah miente por tanto, usa excusas absurdas para justificar resultados que no tienen nada que ver con Hiba!  
Por eso mismo, os advierto de todo lo que puede pasar si le votais y le dais el poder que tanto desea, un poder que solo podeis conceder vosotros.  
No os digo que voteis a alguien en particular, votad a quien querais, sois libres de hacer lo que querais. Solo os quiero advertir del problema que ocasionaria votar a Noah, por favor, tomenlo en cuenta, piensen bien en este spot. Muchas gracias, señores y señoras, por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo para este spot. Gracias, me despido.

Fin del spot anónimo

* * *

- De hecho Noah estuvo conmigo, fue el primero que se enteró del fic y yo me enteré después xD Mi reacción, RISAS Y RISAS. La de Noah... Se enfureció demasiado que hasta que me pidió entrevistarlo.

- Garcias - dijo Noah apareciendo

- Bien. - Haibaku - En primera, vamos por partes del spot.

- Ok - Noah

- Podrás soportar cada parte? - Haibaku

- Haré lo mejor posible - dijo Noah

- Aquí vamos nwn - Haibaku

Parte 1: Noah dijo hace poco tiempo, que el poder corrompe al ser, yo creo que el poder lo a corrompido a el.

- Hasta aquí! - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué dices a eso?

- Lo dice porque goberné el Interespacio Bakugan original después de Anubias cuando lo "mataron" ya por ahí en el 2011. - Dijo Noah - ¿Qué les pasa?

- No sé - Haibaku

Parte 2: Veamos pruebas, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Noah estuvo obsesionado con los hechos accidentados que provoco el mechtogan Zenthon. ¿De verdad quieren confiar en el? Siempre estará obsesionado con ello, y si obtiene el poder, lo usara para vengarse.

- ¿Es cierto que estás obsesionado con ello? - dijo Noah

- Antes estuve obsesionado con ello, fue durante la primavera y el verano del 2012, hasta que Fabia ganó - dijo Noah - No le saquen T.T

- Como digas :/ - Haibaku

Parte 3: Noah no se fija en los echos, se obsesiona con algo que ocurrio en el pasado y no parara de pensar en ello, ¡NUNCA! Noah robara, herira, asesinara, da igual cual metodo use, pues su objetivo nunca cambiara

- Si mal no recuerdo, formaste parte de la "GRAN MASA" de gente que tampoco se fijó en ello al final del torneo de la Potencia Máxima y todos creyeron que Dan usó a Mechtogan Zenthon de manera planeada y que lo crearon como "arma secreta". Sólo Yo, Dan, Marucho y Shun sabemos la verdad de ello, aunque estos últimos dos dejaron temporalmente su amistad con Dan por otra cosa que no fue ello. Como sea - Haibaku - ¿Es cierto que robarás, herirás o asesinarás o lo que sea?

- ¿QUÉ? - Noah fúrico - ¿ESTÁS LOCO? YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER ESO! ¿Quién te contó eso?

- Era un spot anónimo - Haibaku enojado

Parte 4: Noah dice que el foro debe de ser para los peleadores de verdad, ¿que mal ahi detras de esto? Noah no da segundas oportunidades, si un peleador cometio un error, jamas le perdonara, no sera un ''peleador de verdad'', ¿acaso somos perfectos? ¿acaso cometer un error es pecado?

- Aquí hay una incoherencia - dijo Noah enojado

- ¿Cuál? - Haibaku

- Dije que será para peleadores de verdad el foro, pero... ¿CÓMO QUE NO DOY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES? Eso era hasta que me di cuenta de que idealizar a una persona popular era una perdida de tiempo y que debía confiar más en mi mismo! Y ¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE NUNCA PERDONARÉ NI CONSIDERARÉ UN VERDADERO PELEADOR A UN PELEADOR QUE COMETA UN ERROR? ¿Qué es esto, "Laura de América"? Yo si perdono desde ese entonces en que me volví seguro de mí mismo! - gritó Noah enojado por tales acusaciones - Sé que no somos perfectos pero POR FAVOR! Esto es demasiada acusación!

- Recordando ese momento de ti nuevo yo - Haibaku furioso - LE COQUETEASTE A MI NOVIA ACTUAL!

- O/./O - Noah asustado - Me autonombré "Caballero de brillante armadura" TOT

- No usen eso último porque eso no va al tema xD - Haibaku pidiendo al público que no use lo que Noah dijo antes de que Haibaku lo pidiera.

Parte 5: Confiar en el significa no avanzar nunca, quedarse en un mismo punto siempre, mientras los otros avanzan al futuro. ¿Quieren ustedes quedarse en el pasado?

- Lo dice por la vez que Anubias endeudó a Tokio con miles de millones de yenes - Haibaku

- NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Noah furioso- ¡ANUBIAS CREÓ 800,000 EMPLEOS EN TOKIO! ¡YO ME ENCARGUÉ DE LLEGAR HASTA UN MILLÓN!

- Ok? - dijo Haibaku

Parte 6: Noah dice que Hiba provoco que Haibaku se deprimiese al no defenderle de las ofensas de Ren. Haibaku se recupero de aquello que le dijo Ren, y estoy seguro de que Haibaku no le guarda rencor a Hiba, de echo, ellos dos guardan una relación dificil de explicar.

- OYE! - Gritó Noah - YO NUNCA VI A HIBA ABOGANDO A TU FAVOR!

- Y esa relación difícil - Haibaku - Hiba es mi amante

- QUÉ? - Noah - NO ERA EXCLUSIVO DEL "PROYECTO HAIBAKU"?

- XD - Haibaku

Parte 7: Tambien dice que Hiba provoco que los amigos de Kaito se volvieran en su contra, y que Len perdiera popularidad en Taipei. Hiba no puede alterar los gustos de las personas por una persona en particular, tampoco puede hacer que unos amigos se enfaden entre si, los amigos no se hacen eso. ¡Noah miente por tanto, usa excusas absurdas para justificar resultados que no tienen nada que ver con Hiba!

- Es como lo tratan a Anubias xD - dijo Haibaku

- Pero si por Hiba Len no perdió popularidad en taipei, entonces qué fue? - Noah

Parte 8: Por eso mismo, os advierto de todo lo que puede pasar si le votais y le dais el poder que tanto desea, un poder que solo podeis conceder vosotros.

- ¿Tienes qué decir algo en tu defensa?

- SI! - Noah - ¡YO NO ESTOY OBSESIONADO CON EL PODER!

- Ok - Haibaku - Eso es todo XD


	8. Aviso

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Estaba trabajando en este nuevo capítulo, pero me presionaron para que me encargara de mi ropa.

Así que no habrá capítulo, sino aviso de que...

Sábado y Domingo no estaré en Fanfiction, sino que me iré a San Diego nwn

Regesaré el Lunes, así que disculpas a todos los que pude haber afectado. Gracias por su comprensión y DECIDAN BIEN SU VOTO (y lo digo no por el spot del anónimo)

Hasta el lunes


	9. Contrareacción y AVISO

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Sólo para variar, hace horas dije que les daría una sorpresa en el día 15, pero YA NO LO QUISE POSPONER XD

* * *

HIBA KAZAKI POR "COMPROMISO"

Spot PIBR

Compromiso para que tengas oportunidad de empleo

Compromiso para reglas de tópicos más justos.

Compromiso para la seguridad de los fics

Compromiso para igualdad de tópicos entre hombres y mujeres para mayor justicia

Compromiso para trabajo y oportunidad para todos.

Hiba Kazaki... Comprometido por ti...

Hiba: Trabajo para tí.

* * *

RAFE POR "UNIÓN BAKUGAN"

Spot de Rafe

Nuestro juego... Nuestro Anime...

De Japón a Alaska... Todos unidos por el Bakugan estamos armando un MEGAEQUIPO...

Pensando en el día MÁS importante

Hombres y mujeres buscando un sueño, y VAMOS A REALIZARLO JUNTOS!

Es nuestra meta! ¡Es nuestro MEGAEQUIPO! Eres tu...

Coalición UNIÓN BAKUGAN

* * *

NOAH POR "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA"

Tratandose del foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!", NO SE OTORGARÁN concesiones ni contratos.

Y subsistirán lo que en tales casos se hayan otorgado, de ser así.

Y los peleadores de verdad lo aprovecharán al máximo.

Noah: Impulsemos con el foro, el desarrollo del famdom bakugan! ¡No a los cotratos que beneficien al bastardo de Dan ni a su cuñado Hiba!

Chicos alrededor de Noah: EL BAKUGAN NO SE VENDE!

Integridad validada, coalición.

* * *

John spencer hizo otro spot

Si queremos continuar, no podremos estar solos.

Debemos unirnos y trabajar juntos para que los ciudadanos podamos lograr lo que sea

Seguimos en movimiento: PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD.

* * *

Paige en la ciudad de Los Ángeles pidió el apoyo de los masculinistas y su comprensión para llegar juntos a ganar la lucha por la igualdad de derechos para hombres y mujeres mientras hacía mítin en el coliseo de Los Ángeles. Aseguró que les dará en el foro más "libertades a hombres y mujeres por igual" y no dejará que todo el trabajo se arruine. También habló sobre el "misterioso y sexy encapuchado", como lo llamaron algunas mujeres, quien de inmediato atacó a Noah, provocando algo de jocosidad y risas entre los presentes.

* * *

En Respuesta por la entrevista del capítulo anterior, el encapuchado atacó de nuevo.

Spot anonimo contra Noah

(Se ve a un misterioso encapuchado con una tunica negra)  
?: Que Noah se altere tanto por mi spot anonimo, pidiendo rapidamente una entrevista, solo demuestra lo innegable, lo que dijo ese sexy y misterioso encapuchado es cierto, y Noah se preocupo tanto por que le descubrió ese encapuchado!, que tuvo que pedir una entrevista para negarlo.  
Incluso si fuera para dar buena impresión, al encapuchado, no le engaña. Si supiese que eso es mentira, entonces no le daria importancia.  
Ademas, creo que la gente sabra apreciar mas las palabras de una persona normal como ellos, como lo es el encapuchado, que las de un "politico" con ansias de poder.

Fin del spot anónimo

* * *

- Quisiera decir unas cosas - Haibaku - MENTÍ DX La verdad Noah no solicitó entrevista, yo la solicité para ver la reacción del pobre iluso XD XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Buena, no?

- Si, buena - dijo Noah apareciendo

- Y hablando de solicitudes - Haibaku - Ahora qué sientes?

- Digo que se está pasando de la raya! - gritó Noah furioso - ¿TÚ COMO SABES QUE ESO ES VERDAD SI NO TIENES **VIDEOS** QUE LO PRUEBEN? Y SÍ, TE HABLO A TÍ ENCAPUCHADO!Si de verdad tuvieras pruebas de ese spot de mis "defectos", Me retractaría de TODO lo que dije, pero si no tienes pruebas en video, y Sí, en video, formato obligatorio, ENTONCES PARA QUÉ ME ATACAS? - Gritó furioso - TE DIRÉ ALGO, TE RETO A QUE EN DURANTE 24 HORAS A PARTIR DE AHORA ME ENVÍES UN REVIEW CON MÁS DE 3 PRUEBAS EN VIDEO QUE DIGAN QUE TIENES RAZÓN! SI PARA LAS 11:30 AM HORARIO BAJA CALIFORNIA NO TIENES LOS TRES VIDEOS MÍNIMO, TE SALES DE LAS ELECCIONES! Y PARA POROBARLO:

* * *

SPOT DE NOAH CONTRA HIBA Y DAN KUSO

Ahora resulta que Hiba y su líder Dan Kuso prometen trabajar juntos para aumentar las libertades.

¿Libertades para quién? Su primera acción al llegar a Fanfiction, fue hacerle la vida cuadritos a Haibaku durante TODO 2012 e inicios del 2013 que recurrieron en prohibiciones contra Haibaku, al fina Haibaku perdiera su tablet en un accidente del cual mismo se culpa por su adición al Hentai, haciendo que Hiba tenga más libertades en su favor, y regresando el PEOR documento de la historia, el BAKUFOBAPROA, así benefició a él mismo y a Dan Kuso duplicando sus ganancias a espaldas de Haibaku para colaborar con Peña Nieto en que les quiten a TODOS los estudiantes de México las becas "Síguele" para que los tres ganen mucho.

Hiba: (entrevista) En el periodo que estuvo Dan Kuso... de esos 2'000'000 de dólares me sobrarían 850'000.

Y ¿TRABAJO PARA QUIÉN? Durante su periodo como gobernante del interespacio bakugan en Tokio como provisional, la delincuencia explotó y las represiones contra los "peleadores de verdad" AUMENTARON, por el AUMENTO EXAGERADO E IRREVERENTE de extorsiones, juegos sucios, armas tramposas y violencia de toda índole cerraron infinidad de negocios y el desempleo creció como nunca había crecido en toda la historia de Tokio en lo que Interespacio Bakugan se habla y nos echaron la culpa de que eso pasara. Y ahora quiere gobernar el foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" como si no supiéramos lo que pasaría en NUESTRO foro. **ESO YA NO MÁS**! Queremos hacer fics y retos de fics en paz y seguros. Al Bakugan el dominio de Dan Kuso YA NO LE FUNCIONA y vamos para adelante, NO para atrás.

Integridad Validada, por los PELEADORES DE VERDAD

Grupo de Gente: EL BAKUGAN NO SE VENDE!

* * *

- Ok? - Haibaku - Sólo quería decirles el aviso nwn.

Bueno, aquí va... decidí que ya no haría los fics al término de las elecciones... Sé que suena estúpido, y lo entiendo, pero desde que pasó lo de Nicole, Alan y Yo, me deprimi mucho en ese entonces, lo estuve pensando mucho y JAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD Los engañé, no? No me retiraré de los fics Xp Ya sé, fue una mala broma, exageradamente mala, PERO NO PUDE EVITAR PONERLA. Se me hizo algo divertido, si se molestaron, lo lamento. No planeo esperarme hasta que terminen las elecciones, de hecho, voy a empezar a hacer mi desfile para publicarlos a finales de este mes nwn y lo mejor de todo, habrá fic de Fairy Tail, el fic de mi viaje a San Diego, mi fic dedicado a Defqon.1, la fiesta de TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW, etc... Espero que se diviertan mucho para ese entonces nwn. Y también haré de otras zonas xD así que esperen pronto, que el trabajo comienza ahora xD

Ah, y para no hacerlos esperar tanto, trabajaré en "FIESTA DE PIJAMAS" a partir de ahora en adelante nwn

Así que para todos los que creyeron que dejaré los fics por lo ocurrido, ES BROMA nwn

Y lo lamento si se ofendieron xD No, EN SERIO LO LAMENTO Q.Q

Bye


	10. Noah

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Noah (del Equipo Anubias) por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku cubierto de unas piedras (me lo tomé literal) - Esperen! - dijo quitádose las piedras de encima viendo un DS - ¿Qué, me estaban vacilando? Ok ¬¬ Ok. Como sea, el sexy encapuchado nos envió las pruebas que certifican que Noah es malo.

* * *

?: Noah, llego la hora del jaque mate. -y entonces Spectra y Masquerade le dieron unos videos al encapuchado.- Mis ayudantes, Crimson Unknown (Spectra), y White Unknown (Masquerade) (si Rox Siniestra y Nicole vieran este spot, me da la sensacion de que dirian: "son muy sexys esos encapuchados" XDDDDD) , me han traido tres videos que demuestran varias cosas sobre ti:

Primer video:  
Se ve a Noah en Taipei, formando rumores de que Len era gay y apoyaba la esclavitud total de cualquier que era diferente, y que las mujeres son distintas de los hombres. Luego se ve como tropieza y se queda sangre allí.

?: Gracias a que Crimson Unknown recogio aquella muestra de sangre, y gracias a que la comparamos con tres muestras geneticas tuyas: un cabello, saliva, y otra muestra de sangre; sabemos con certeza al 100% que aquel no era un impostor, eras tu. -enseña un certificado de comparación de DNA.- Ah, y Noah, te destaco que dejes de meterte con Hiba, son amantes, ¿entiendes? Todo esta perdonado, y que sigas diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez demuestra que no sabes como contradecirme. Y ahora el video 2.

Segundo video:  
Se ve a Noah disfrazado de Dan Kuso, aprobando y ayudando en la realización del BAKUFOBAPROA. Mas tarde, se ve a Noah iendo a su casa donde tenia a Dan encerrado y dormido por completo, y con un lapsus de memoria que no le permitiria recordar nada durante todo ese tiempo.

?: Ejem, se a podido comprobar que este lapsus de memoria fue obra de otro ser que ayudo a Noah en su proposito de vengarse de Dan, al fin y al cabo, cuando sufrio unas alucinaciones por Mag Mel, Zenthon y Drago casi le matan. Este ser que ayudo a Noah no fue ni nada mas ni nada menos que...

Sigue el video y aparece un ser conocido por muchos que trajo grandes desgracias y casi provoco el fin del universo, todo visto en Tomorrow Never Dies Show: Serrator. Mas tarde, Noah volvio a tropezarse, dejando sangre.

?: Al parecer, Noah firmo un pacto con Serrator, y asi se conocieron. Bien, años mas tarde el lo traiciono, y como consecuencia gracias a eso mas tarde Serrator murio, pero la cuestión, es que ellos fueron los responsables del BAKUFOBAPROA. Esto es la mayor conspiración del mundo, oculta en los cimientos de la venganza que Noah colocaba en la oscuridad, a espaldas de todos. Tambien se sabe, que durante bastante tiempo, Noah sigio fingiendo ser Dan Kuso, ya que su disfraz, gracias a Serrator, era totalmente perfecto, con su propia voz, y conocimientos de como era exactamente y detalladamente su personalidad. Finalmente, White Unknown comprobo la sangre, y como anteriormente, ¡100% exacto! Noah, estas cayendo como una mosca ante mis pruebas veridicas. -enseña otro certificado de comprobación de DNA.- Finalmente, el ultimo video, y posiblemente, el mas horroroso de todos, ya que es EN DIRECTO.

Tercer video  
Se ve la casa de Noah, y en ella, Ren y Fabia. Se ve el despacho de Noah, lleno de cientos de papeles.  
- Como veran, el candidato, y esperamos ex-candidato, dentro de pronto, tiene muchos papeles. Entre ellos este. -dijo Fabia, mostrando un papel sobre el BAKUFOBAPROA, en el se veia la firma del supuesto ''Dan Kuso'', pero comparando con la letra de otros papeles, era la letra de Noah.- Si esto ya les parecio inquietante, deben ver esto.

En eso, Ren aprieta un boton secreto debajo de la mesa del despacho de Noah, y se abre una sala secreta, en la que solo ahi cuatro montones de papeles. Ren enseña los cuatro:  
-Estos papeles son contratos que Noah a realizado con terroristas y asesinos profesionales... para asesinar a los otros candidatos de las elecciones. Si esto no es prueba suficiente de que Noah a sido afectado por una locura extrema, nada lo es. -dijo Ren, mostrando en cada papel de ellos la firma de Noah, sus partes beneficiosas del trato, y las no tan beneficiosas. La firma vuelve a compararse con la de otros papeles, y todas encajan perfectamente.

Volviendo con los encapuchados...  
?: Gracias Ren y Fabia. Recibimos noticias de que después de este spot, se calcula que muchos paises estan declarando manifestaciones para que Noah sea juzgado ante la justicia, entre estos paises: En España se declara que el 87% de los habitantes, incluidos incluso los niños, desean que Noah sea eliminado de las elecciones, lo antes posible, por el bien del foro. Gracias a todos por ver el spot. Noah, no se por quien te sustituiran, pero estoy seguro que después de estas verdades comprobadas, no queda duda de que estas acabado como politico. Muchas gracias.

FIN DEL SPOT

* * *

- Ah, y por cierto, por si eso fuera poco - Haibaku muriéndose de la risa

* * *

Video  
Se ve a Noah discutiendo con un peleador llorando.  
Peleador: Es cierto que ayude a Mag Mel dando Bakugan Caos a otros peleadores, pero no lo sabia, ¡te e pedido perdon, Noah!  
Noah: ¡ME DA IGUAL, AYUDASTE A MAG MEL!  
Peleador: P-Pero... e cambiado, fue ya hace mucho tiempo... ¡Y me arrepiento mucho! -y el peleador llora mas fuerte.  
Noah: ¡YO NO DOY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES, LARGATE AHORA MISMO, TU NO ERES UN PELEADOR DE VERDAD, VETE DE AQUI, ESCORIA! -y en eso Noah pega al peleador tirandole al suelo, y este se va llorando. Noah entonces se tropieza y con un cristal que había en el suelo se le abre una herida echando algo de sangre.  
Fin Video

?: Una vez mas, se comprobo la muestra de sangre recogida por Crimson Unknown, y como siempre, 100% correcta. -enseña el certificado de comprobacion de DNA-

Fin Spot

* * *

- Yo diría... QUÉ GACHO FUE NOAH XDDDD XDDDDD XDDDD SIEMPRE SE TROPIEZA XDDDDD

- HAIBAKUUUUUUUUUUU! - Gritó una voz conocida por todos

- Esa voz? - Haibaku

en eso APARECE NOAH FURIOSO

- QUIERO GRITAR ALGO! - Gritó un Noah más furioso que nunca

- La cámara es tuya - dijo Haibaku (a pesar de que odia a mi primo, ahora le agrado yo?)

- Ok - Noah enfurecido - JESUSST! YA SE QUE TU HAS ESTADO HACIENDO ESOS SPOTS JUNTO CON SPECTRA Y MASQUERADE! TE HA LLEGADO LA HORA, Y NO SÓLO A TI, SINO A TUS SIRVIRNTES Y A TODA TU FAMILIA! - Gritó furioso yendo a la casa de Jesus

Mansión Vestal de Jesus

- Maldito! - gritó Noah con unas armas en la mano pero no contaba con que viera un espejo y vió a un Noah demacrado y sádico - ¿Quién eres? - dijo Noah olvidandose de lo de JesusST

- Hola Noah, ¿no me recuerdas? - dijo el Noah malo reflejado en el espejo - Yo soy tu, y TU ERES YO!

En eso Noah lo pensó mucho y...

AMBOS NOAH SE ASUSTARON Y GRITARON AL UNÍSONO HORRORIZADOS - AAAAAAAAA! ¿EN QUÉ ME HE CONVERTIDO?

Estudio

- Como sea, vamos con las... - Haibaku

- ¡TODOS LOS CANDIDATOS VENGAN YA, Y JESUSST TAMBIÉN! - Gritó Noah asustado y todos los mencionados vinieron, entre ellos los ayudantes de Fairy Tail

Paige la apoyan Erza, Evergreen, Kagura, Ultear, Meredy, Sherry y Macao (el hentaioso xD)

A Noah : Natsu, Sting, Romeo, Makarov, Lissana, Oba-sama, Minerva y Acuario

A Rafe: Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Charles, Phanterlily, Mirajanee, Freed, Wakaba, Levy, Juvia, Zeref, Rougue, Lyon y Milliana

Hiba: Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Hibiki, Jet, Droy, Kana, Jenny, Virgo y Luki

John: Laxus, Bixlok, Elfman, Ur, Mystigan, Yukino, Cobra, Rufus, Gildards, Mavis y Gajeel

- Qué pasa? - dijo Natsu

- Quiero mostrales a todos mis documentos que CERTIFICAN QUE SI ME REGISTRÉ DE FORMA LEGAL EN ESTAS ELECCIONES! - Dijo Noah restregando los documentos de registro a todos y luego a JesusST, hasta que... SE LOS AVIENTA EN LA CARA - TÓMALOS! YA NO LOS QUIERO! - En eso, los ojos de Noah se volvieron cristalinos y empezó a llorar - Me he convertido en un monstruo... - en eso se cae de rodillas y lloraba adoloridamente - RENUNCIO A LAS ELECCIONES! Y NO LO DIGO POR LOS PELEADORES NI POR LA GENTE DEL MUNDO! LO DIGO PORQUE ACABO DE VERME AL ESPEJO, Y (en eso su voz se quiebra) NO ME GUSTÓ LO QUE VI! - En eso lloró con más fuerza y adoloridamente - ME CONVERTÍ EN UN MONSTRUO!

Gracias a todos por esta edición NOAH ABRIÓ LOS OJOS XDDDDDD


	11. Candidatos a sustitutos de Noah

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

**Puesto Vacante** por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

- CHICOS, VENGAN YA! - Gritó Haibaku en su casa y llegaron Spectra, Natsu, Gray y Shiki (oc de Mangekyo-san)

- Para qué nos llamas? - dijo Gray

- Ustedes son los cuatro candidatos PERFECTOS para sustituir a Noah quien en este momento carga con TODO el odio de TODAS las dimensiones. - Dijo Haibaku

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? - dijo Natsu

- Jejejejeje- Haibaku riendo maléficamente

* * *

- TOMA UNO, ACCIÓN!

- Hola, soy Natsu, y he venido haciendo el trabajo de Noah-kun en su campaña antes de su renuncia, así que SI ME ELIGEN COMO SUSTITUTO para la coalición INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA, nos cobraremos de los traumas que nos hizo culpar a Dan Kuso y a Hiba hasta por cosas que ni al caso! ¡Yo si sé cómo hacerle! Denme su confianza y les demostraré que NO PUEDO FALLAR

* * *

- Toma dos, ACCIÓN!

- Hola, me llamo Spectra Phantom, y quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de haber sacado a ese Farsante de Noah...

* * *

Ya en una parte del mundo

- .. que anda culpando a Dan y a Hiba de todo, ha cometido pactos con Terroristas, Corruptos y Tramposos como Bachar al Assad, Kim Jong Un, Enrique Peña Nieto (Gomen por poner tanto EPN pero #YoSoy132BAKUGAN xDDD) etc... Y culpa a Dan y Hiba de cosas que ni al caso, y hasta humilló a un niñito! - Dijo Spectra desde la televisora - Míren el video otra vez:

Video  
Se ve a Noah discutiendo con un peleador llorando.  
Peleador: Es cierto que ayude a Mag Mel dando Bakugan Caos a otros peleadores, pero no lo sabia, ¡te e pedido perdon, Noah!  
Noah: ¡ME DA IGUAL, AYUDASTE A MAG MEL!  
Peleador: P-Pero... e cambiado, fue ya hace mucho tiempo... ¡Y me arrepiento mucho! -y el peleador llora mas fuerte.  
Noah: ¡YO NO DOY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES, LARGATE AHORA MISMO, TU NO ERES UN PELEADOR DE VERDAD, VETE DE AQUI, ESCORIA! -y en eso Noah pega al peleador tirandole al suelo, y este se va llorando.

Fin video

- ¿Este es el candidato que esperábamos? - dijo Spectra desde la telvisión muy furioso - ARRUINÓ LOS SUEÑOS DE LA COALICIÓN INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA DE CONQUISTAR LA ZONA PRESIDENCIAL POR CULPA DE SU EGO Y SU CORUPCIÓN...

- Tiene razón - dijo Noah llorando fuera de la televisión - Me convertí en un monstruo. ¡UN MONSTRUO!

- Oye, acaso no eres Noah? - dijo un niño

- Hola - dijo Noah pesadamente pero reaccionó al ver... - ¡TU! ERES EL NIÑO QUE HUMILLÉ!

- Ya me recuerdas - dijo en niño - "Señor NO DOY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES" - En eso Noah se sintió miserable

- Lo siento... - dijo Noah

- MENTIROSO! - Gritó una mujer muy furiosa. Por lo que reaccionó ella era la madre de ese niñito - ¡NO LO SIENTES!

- Si - dijo una peliazul molesta quien no era nadie más ni menos que... Levy - ¡Si no te valoras a ti mismo, no valorarás a nadie!

- ERES UNA ESCORIA! - gritó un joven

- No eres un peleador de verdad! - gritó el niño más enojado y se armó de valor para golpear a Noah, haciendo que todos (excepto Levy) golpearan a Noah, pero la escena fue tan violenta, que la policía intervino hasta abusando de su poder con violencia. Todo se tornó en un fuerte disturbio que incluyó de todo. Lo raro de esto fue que no pasó de una cuadra de área. Noah salió del disturbio y se echó a llorar a un parque muy cercano.

- SEÑOR DIOS! - Gritó Noah mirando al cielo - ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TODOS ME QUIERAN OTRA VEZ? ¡YA NO SÉ QUE HACER Y COMETÍ MILES DE ERRORES QUE SE REVELARON! ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER? Sólo quería llegar al poder para demostrar mi verdadero yo... y en vez de eso... me convertí en un monstruo... yo sólo quería... ayudar a la gente... - dijo llorando

- No mientas - dijo Chris (la novia de Haibaku y amiga de Soon) - Mira, no se si deba creer en Dios, pero algo que sé es que mientes, no puedes burlarte de Dios al decir que querías ser bueno cuando querías lo opuesto. Así que no puedes ocultarlo con TUS MENTIRAS - En eso Noah se deprime más y derrama más lágrimas - Porque Dios dice "Lo que siembra el hombre, eso cosechará". Es la ley de la siembra que se aplica a TODOS sin excepción.

- En ese caso... - dijo Noah - Mi vida ya no vale la pena - y en eso se va cabizbajo - Nunca debí haber insultado a los que me pidieron perdón... eso fue insultar al E...

* * *

(CORTEN!)

Yo: Sólo para aclarar, la ley de la Siembra es cierto. y Kyriuu Mangekyo, si te molesta que haya mencionado a Dios, ni me lo comentes por review ni PM, no quiero resultar insultado y tengo presente que eres ateo. Continúen

(ACCIÓN)

* * *

- ...Espíritu de Dios... - pudo completar Noah - Eso hice y no merezco perdón... - en eso Noah se va corriendo cuando Chris le iba a decir algo

- Noah... - dijo Chris viendo a Noah de lejos totalmente decepcionada - Lamento no poder abrirte los ojos por completo...

* * *

- Toma tres, ACCIÓN!

- Hola, me llamo Gray Fullbuster, el EX amor de Candy - dijo Gray - Gracias Asagi - dijo en tono de fastidio - Pero no hablaré de eso - dijo cambiando a tono normal - Si me eligen como sustituto para la candidatura por INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA, les prometo que repararé todo el mal que ha dejado Noah y me aseguraré de que sea así hasta que terminen los tres años cuando gane!

* * *

- Toma FINAL! ACCIÓN!

- Hola, me llamo Shiki Shiyama, les tengo una noticia. Si me eligen para INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA, les prometo a los PELEADORES DE VERDAD que están en todo el mundo y en todas las dimensiones que gobernaremos en paz y libertad cuando sea ganador, porque yo para empezar no odio a Dan Kuso ni a ninguno de los personajes y haré lo que sea por los peleadores de verdad, siendo yo uno de ellos, seré justo siempre y cuando sus rivales no cometan una gran injusticia contra mis aliados y me sacrificaré en cuerpo y alma por ellos y por todos.

* * *

Así que eligan para mi fic:

ENCUESTA:

Quién debería Reemplazar a Noah

- Natsu

- Spectra

- Gray

- Shiki

La decisión está en sus manos.

AYE, SIR! ¿Qué pasó con Noah?


	12. Doble sustitutos y Noah llora

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

**Puesto Vacante** por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

ENCUESTA:

Quién debería Reemplazar a Noah

- Natsu: 0

- Spectra: 4

- Gray: 0

- Shiki: 1

- Todo parece indicar que Spectra va a ganar pero... - Haibaku - LA SORPRESA HA LLEGADO Y ES...! :

* * *

Spot Integridad Validada Nuevo Candidato (POR 1RA VEZ SE SUSTITUYE A ALGUIEN DURANTE LAS ELECCIONES XD TuT)

Dos hombres, uno de Vestal, otro de la zona desconocida.

Spectra Phantom, un peleador Vestal que escucha a la gente y hace suya sus demandas.

Spectra: Como Candidato de la Integridad Validada, lucharé para reparar el mal que Noah dejó a los peleadores de verdad.

Shiki Shiyama, un peleador comprometido, que lucha por los peleadores de verdad, siendo él uno de ellos.

Shiki: Haremos leyes para crear nuevas oportunidades a nuevos talentos de fics bakugan, y proteger los empleos de los peleadores en el Interespacio.

Este 7 de julio, vota por Spectra Phantom y Shiki Shiyama para gobernar el foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!", el Equipo Ganador.

Peleadores Bakugan Hacia Adelante.

* * *

- ASÍ COMO LO LEYERON! - Haibaku feliz - ¡SPECTRA Y SHIKI SERÁN EL EQUIPO GANADOR DE LA COALICIÓN! ELLOS DOS SÍ PODRÁN HACER DE LA SUYAS EN LA FIESTA ELECTORAL Y REPARARÁN EL MAL QUE NOAH DEJÓ, ADEMÁS DE QUE... Aguarden, dónde está Noah?

* * *

Ya en otra parte

Noah caminaba solo por la calle. Estaba deprimido, solo, menospreciado. Nadie lo quería por todo lo malo que ha hecho. Quería acabar con su sufrimiento, ha dormido en varios callejones ya que ni en su casa lo querían, siente que hasta sus propios amigos lo han abandonado, hasta intentó suicidarse miles de veces y nunca lo consiguió. Unos chicos (no eran de Bakugan, eran primos hermanos, o sea, católicos extremos) le preguntaban por qué se intentaba suicidar y el decía que así le haría mejor al mundo.

Noah estaba arrepentido de todo lo malo que había hecho, antes solía ser una persona irradiable de felicidad, pero el mal lo corrompió y ahora ya no tiene nada. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de vivir. Estaba arrepentido de haber hecho todo lo malo pero nadie le creía, la única forma que consideraba era matarse... Por qué no lograba matarse si tanto lo intentaba?

- Bueno - Haibaku - Eso será una venganza divertida. Como sea, bye.


	13. Encuesta 2

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Estaré trabajando en un nuevo fic por lo que las actividades electorales serán suspendidas otra vez :/

Ya se, siempre es lo mismo, un día si y uno no.

PERO ES QUE HOY ES EL CUMPLE DE "NANASHI THE KNIGHT OF THE SKY" XD

SIIIIIIIIIII nwn

Asi que felicitenlo por su cumpleaños

Ah, y quisera hacer OTRA ENCUESTA:

¿ustedes creen que en una relación todo tiene que ser perfecto (hasta al mas pequeño detalle y en la pareja misma ya sabes quienes la conforman)?

Si responden si ¿porque?

Y si responden no ¿porque? Y ¿ Que razones hay para ser no?

Respondan por favor Q.Q


	14. Paige fest y más spots

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

LA MALA NOTICIA HA LLEGADO! Tal vez Noah ya no accede a las elecciones pero unos chicos anónimos accedieron a hacer sus spots contra Hiba y... RAFE?

Spot BAKUFOBAPROA Contra Hiba y Rafe... y lamentablemente también Dan

El fraude de la historia del Bakugan, el BAKUFOBAPROA.

1: El PAB (Entonces PAN) y el PBIR (Antes PRI) lo aprobaron en el 2011 y más recientemente en el 2013. Dan pertenecía al PBIR y Rafe al PAB, y te aseguraron:

Dan Kuso: "Hemos preparado ya una solución responsable e integra al problema del Bakufobaproa"

Resultado: más de 10'000'00 millones de yenes de deuda, y los culpables quedaron impunes.

2: Hiba Kazaki, antes tesorero de la economía Bakugan y ahora candidato por el foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" es socio de Dan Kuso y su alianza.

Hiba: "En el periodo en que estuvo Dan Kuso... de esos 2'000'000 me corresponderían 850'000 dólares"

Resultado: más de 2'000'000 de deuda y 4'000'000 dólares de ganancia para él a raíz de cada y tragedia que le ocurrió a Haibaku antes de enamorarse de él. 18 empresas que durante 2011 pagaron 0 IMPUESTOS.

3: Rafe hizo negocios con gobiernos musulmanes controladores de Estado y no pagó impuestos.

4: Henji Kazamuko anda sacando nuevas mercancías, series, mangas y cd's de Hideto Matsumoto alias "Hide", ex guitarrista fallecido de X JAPAN, y ha conseguido todo eso aprovechándose de su persona después de su muerte y todo con los impuestos que TU PAGAS!

TODOS en el PAB y el PBIR están de acuerdo en subirte el IVA en alimentos y medicinas en mercados y membresías bakugan. El dinero de los impuestos ya no les alcanza.

Hiba: "La familia más pobre del Interespacio Bakugan... vamos a decir que pagaría como no sé... unos $100 dólares de Iva"

$100 DÓLARES MÁS, Pero este 7 de julio TÚ puedes cambiar la historia

PD: Aunque Noah ya no compite, porque Noah NO HIZO EL COMERCIAL, los que todavía le ayudaron antes de su renuncia seguimos presentes!

Atte: Los amigos anónimos de Noah

* * *

- Esto es indignante - dijo Haibaku enojado - Hasta mis mejores servidores siguieron en el plan y qué creen? NO CONESGUIMOS AVERIGUAR QUIÉNES FUERON! Dijeron ser amigos anónimos de Noah pero si Noah ya no tiene amigos! Tal vez sea un nombre secreto. NO SABEMOS NADA DE NADA! Estos aparecieron a raíz de la renuncia de Noah... ni sabemos dónde están ni nada. Como sea.

* * *

Segundo Spot de Shiki y Spectra

Shiki: Es tiempo de cambiar el rumbo del bakugan, porque la gente vive al día, se mete a sus cuentas de o membresías en el Interespacio y se registran. En estos 2 años no ha habido el trabajo suficiente. Hay que poner un ALTO a las altas tarifas, reglas impeditorias y problemas de inspiración. Se trata de vivir el Famdom y el Bakugan, no de sobrevivir. Soy Shiki Shiyama y vamos con el Bakugan hacia adelante.

Tercer Spot

Shiki Shiyama, un peleador de verdad que SÍ escucha a la gente y hace suya sus demandas.

Shiki: Haremos leyes para crear nuevas oportunidades a nuevos talentos de fics bakugan, y proteger los empleos de los peleadores en el Interespacio.

Spectra Phantom, un peleador de verdad que SÍ es comprometido.

Spectra: Como Candidato de la Integridad Validada, lucharé para reparar el mal que Noah dejó a los peleadores de verdad.

Este 7 de julio, vota por Spectra Phantom y Shiki Shiyama para gobernar el foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!", el Equipo Ganador.

Peleadores Bakugan Hacia Adelante.

* * *

Spot de Rafe por UNIÓN BAKUGAN. Trata del mal que hubiera hecho Noah, y de la verdad de los hechos sin ofender a John Spencer.

Si Noah hubiera ganado, aumentaría la deuda, habría represión, rencor y crisis.

¿Quién puede ahora salvar a los peleadores de verdad?

¿John Spencer o Rafe?

Las encuestas dicen que John Spencer va en último lugar.

CCTV China dice que es último.

BBC dice último.

Al-Jazeera dice último

TV TOKYO último

Último, último

VOTA SÓLO POR RAFE, QUIEN SÍ PUEDE DETENER A NOAH Y A SUS SECUACES RESTANTES.

Rafe: Yo sí doy resultados! Conmigo, la gente manda.

Alianza UNIÓN BAKUGAN

* * *

Paige en la ciudad de Yokohama en el concierto PAIGE FORCES como parte de su campaña por el foro de Mino Kaze, estilo aftermovie oficial

Más de 180'000 personas fanáticas de Paige en el mundo acudieron a Yokohama en el estadio Nissan (donde se llevó la final de la copa Corea-Japon 2002) a un concierto de artistas asiáticas femeninas. Entre las que asistieron T-Ara, After School, 2NE1, BoA, Ayumi Hamasaki, Mizuki Nana, May'N, May J, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka y para cerrar con broche de oro, Paige dando el TAN ESPERADO DISCURSO ante decenas de miles de personas, mayoritariamente mujeres jóvenes.

(Tema musical: Two X - Ring Ma Bell)

Paige: (contenta y entusiasmada) Aquí en este estadio y en este concierto musical, SE ACABÓ lo del SEXO DÉBIL. No! Ya entendí que USTEDES MUJERES son el SEXO FUERTE del Bakugan. Hoy más de 40 millones de peleadores son mujeres en Asia, América del Norte y Sur y Europa Latina (España, Francia, Portugal e Italia). Para ellas es mi compromiso, voy a ser la presidenta de la igualdad, de la igualdad también para las mujeres también!

(Tema Musical: Rin Kagamine - Meltdown)

Paige: (Contentísima y entusiasmada) Soy la candidata de las propuestas y ayudaré a Mino y Kumiko con SOLUCIONES.

* * *

Spot Hiba

Hiba: Yo NO ACEPTO dejarles a mis amigos, a mi Haibaku, y a las nuevas generaciones de peleadores y autores, un Bakugan derrotado. Yo SÍ CREO en los valores. El valor de la SEGURIDAD para mí es un valor MEDULAR y hay que proteger a los peleadores y sus familias. Mano firme contra las pandillas, mano firme contra la transa, mano firme contra los delincuentes.

Hiba Kazaki, Coalición COMPROMISO

Hiba: Yo si cumplo, y sí hago cosas. Trabajo para ti.

* * *

- Es todo - Haibaku - Bye

* * *

Se mira a Noah llorando en una playa (N/A: y él no sabía que anónimos le ayudan con spots contra los otros candidatos)

- Ya nadie me quiere - dijo Noah llorando mientras caminaba - Todo es mi culpa... desearía poder hacer que todos vean que sí me arrepiento...


	15. AVISO otra vez

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Hoy no podre publicar debido a que estare estudiando mucho tiempo, asi que no me esperen hasta mañana, pero si no publico mañana, será el viernes.

Porque? Voy a estar estudiando hoy y jueves y el viernes estare haciendo el examen de la universidad. Asi que hasta la tarde quedare libre en ese viernes.

Lamento todos los inconvenientes asi que de antemano es todo. Bye


	16. Más spots

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

Debate parte 1

- Haremos lo mismo que la vez pasada - dijo Haibaku - Pero ahora ya no habrá tanto problema como antes...

- Sipi - dijo Haisuki - Y esta vez se me permitió acompañar a Haibaku-sama *u*

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku feliz - Pero antes habrá otros spots...

* * *

Spot anónimo contra Hiba

Como consecuencia de la restauración del BAKUFOBAPROA, ésta es la propuesta de Hiba Kazaki del IVA a alimentos y medicinas en tiendas bakugan en los interespacios y membresías bakugan en tiendas especializadas.

Hiba: La familia de peleador bakugan más pobre, vamos a decir que pagaría como... no sé, unos $100 dólares más de IVA

$100 dólares más

Mensualmente pagarás 15% en tus medicinas y comidas de todo tipo... y sólo apoyará a quienes ganan $1500 o más.

Hiba: Permite que una gente, por ejemplo, que gana más de $1500 dólares o algo así, pague sustancialmente menos impuestos.

¿Votarás por alguien como él

* * *

Spot de Rafe-chan

Narrador: MENSAJE A LOS PELEADORES DE RAFE

Rafe: Si crece el ingreso de los peleadores, el Bakugan crece. Estoy convencido de ello y por ello mismo trabajé toda mi vida para que quienes ganen desde $10 al mes mejoren su calidad de vida en sus casas. Mi propuesta significa que cuando ayude en el foro, impulsaré una reforma que promueva que los peleadores mejoren su ingreso personal en un 20%, y así que aumenten su nivel de compra.

Narrador: Este es tu ingreso actual de $10, que crecerá a este nivel (semana 2: $12, semana 3: $14.4, semana 4: $17.28, semana 5: $20.73, semana 6: 24.87, semana 7: $29.84) con la reforma de aumento inmediato al ingreso personal de cada peleador, así baja tarifas y costos básicos en un 20% (ejemplo: Precio del kilo de arroz: $13.00, mes 2: $10.4, mes 3: $8.32 y así hasta llegar a los 6 meses), así te otorgarán complementos en efectivo a tu ingreso y programas sociales en dinero para tí.

Rafe: El modelo económico que propongo como reforma desde el inicio, es el más conveniente para TÍ, y el más seguro para la economía otaku, no sólo bakugan.

Narrador: Ingreso + Persona + Ingreso = Mayor consumo = Mayor producción = REALMENTE más empleos = Crecimiento económico.

Rafe: Genera paz social y prosperidad.

Grupo de peleadores: AHORA SÍ, NOS TOCA A NOSOTROS

Rafe: Conmigo, TU MANDAS.

Narrador: Gracias por su atención.

* * *

Para gobernador del foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" compara y decide.

Noah del Equipo Anubias admite que su motivo es destruir el foro y castigar a todo aquel que cometa un error y crear una época de terror que desprestigie al bakugan en todas sus formas.

Los intereses PERSONALES **SOBRE** los tuyos

:(

Y en cambio, John Spencer de Movimiento PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD ha impulsado con éxito reformas que hoy benefician a las playas más festivas del caribe, como los famosísimos "Torneos playeros Hard-Bakugan del caribe"

NO LO DUDES, VOTA POR UN CIUDADANO, VOTA POR JOHN SPENCER

Es tiempo de los ciudadanos. Nuestra coalición tiene ALIANZA CONTIGO. Seguimos en movimiento.

* * *

Spot de Paige contra la guerra sucia

Paige: NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR! Las alianzas "COMPROMISO", "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" en tiempos de Noah y "PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD" ya aceptaron hacer guerra sucia para atacar a todos los candidatos de todos y entre sí, y ya preparan spots de guerra sucia para atacarme, violando así el pacto de civilidad que había firmado casi dos meses antes el presidente de esos partidos con el resto y entre sí, y sus declaraciones fueron publicadas ante los medios de comunicación. Yo y mi equipo y mi coalición de partídos políticos decidimos denunciar esta irregularidad frente al Instituto Bakugan Interdimensional Electoral.

Escena de entrevista frente al Gremio de Fairy Tail

Erza: Son declaraciones del sub secretario general ya fueron publicadas por un medio del interespacio bakugan original en el cual, según ellos, responderán a la guerra sucia.

Paige: Las candidatas de "PODER FEMENINO" te ofrecemos propuestas y acciones concretas, no como LOS DEMÁS CANDIDATOS que ofrecen sólo sueños inalcanzables, mentiras y engaños descarados que sólo buscan popularidad.

Escena de entrevista frente al Gremio de Fairy Tail

Erza: Paige y su coalición PODER FEMENINO no han iniciado ninguna guerra sucia. Ambas están dedicadas a campañas democráticas positivas, y sobre todo positivas para que la población elija a sus mejores candidatos.

Paige: EN MI COALICIÓN, CON EL BAKUGAN, LA IGUALDAD ES PRIMERO.

SPOT DE HIBA: Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fanservice ya ha tenido suficiente. (lugares del mundo subrayados)

Imágenes de Hiba en Televisoras de varias partes y gente viendolo en tv

Tokio

No se tú, ni sé tu opinión, y no importa, mi opinión personal es que el Fanservice de Bakugan YA HA TENIDO SUFICIENTE de empleos perdidos...

Mumbai

... y autores que abandonan Fanfiction, y de que el gobierno NO FUNCIONE y las cosas NO SE HAGAN.

España (casa de JesusST xD)

Este 7 de Julio es sobre una política que ofrezca nuevos desafíos, y menos problemas de inspiración. Sobre un liderazgo capaz...

Miami

... de conducir al Fanservice Bakugan. Reducir...

Sydney

... el crimen y las amenazas.

Mexico D.F.

Y promover la fraternidad entre peleadores. De esto se trata esta elección.

Gente reaccionando con una explosión de alegría.

Hiba: Vamos juntos!

Con Hiba Kazaki y el "COMPROMISO", te va a ir muy bien.

Hiba: Trabajo para ti.

* * *

Spot Spectra y Shiki

Los peleadores de verdad sufren porque los gobiernos actuales y sobre todo Noah nos dejaron tarifas de servicios... MÁS CAROS!

Peleadora mujer joven: YA NI SE DIGNAN!

Spectra: (mirando a la cámara en frente de peleadores) Cuando ganemos, voy a impulsar una reforma para que baje la luz y el gas de las guaridas de equipos de peleadores registrados en los interespacios bakugan.

Hay quienes dicen que en realidad "NO SE PUEDE" (Referido a la coalición "COMPROMISO", la coalición "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" y a Noah)

Spectra: (mirando a la cámara en frente de peleadores) Si el gobierno interdimensional de la "Reina Fabia" hace que ciertos súbditos suyos dejen de ordeñar a BECO (Bakugan Electronic Company) y a JGBC (Japan Gas Bakugan Company), bajamos la luz y el gas (y los peleadores detrás suyo asienten varias veces)

Dos en uno, sólo hay uno! Spectra y Shiki, ti equipo íntegro en el foro.

* * *

Ya para el Lunes empezaremos con los debates - Haibaku contento - Espérenos por mientrasporque ya cuando el debate esté listo, ya se imaginarán las risas nwn

* * *

Se mira a Noah llorando en un valle de hierbas verdes con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba al cielo.

- Dios... ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me quieran de nuevo? - dijo Noah llorando mientras veía al cielo de noche - Ya no quiero que me odien... Sólo quiero volver a ser querido... ya no quiero herir a nadie...


	17. Haibaku perdona a Noah

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

Debate parte 1

- Haremos lo mismo que la vez pasada - dijo Haibaku - Pero ahora ya no habrá tanto problema como antes...

- Sipi - dijo Haisuki - Y esta vez se me permitió acompañar a Haibaku-sama *u*

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku feliz - Pero antes habrá otros spots...

* * *

Spot de la coalición "COMPROMISO" contra los anónimos que atacaron a Hiba

Los anónimos que apoyan al ex-candidato Noah MIENTEN en su anuncio del IVA

Afirma que la propuesta de Hiba habla del tema

MENTIRA

Además de manera FRAUDULENTA, MANIPULARON una entrevista para engañarte! Lo que realmente quiso decir Hiba fue esto

Hiba: "Devolver el dinero en efectivo a los más pobres..." "... reducir el impuesto sobre la renta"

LOS QUE QUEDAN DE APOYO A NOAH TE QUIEREN VER LA CARA!

* * *

Spot de Rafe-chan

Narrador: MENSAJE A LOS PELEADORES DE RAFE

Rafe: Si crece el ingreso de los peleadores, el Bakugan crece.

Narrador: Este es tu ingreso actual de $10, que crecerá a este nivel (semana 2: $12, semana 3: $14.4, semana 4: $17.28) con la reforma de aumento inmediato al ingreso personal de cada peleador, así te dan una baja de tarifas y costos básicos en un 20%, además de complementos en efectivo a tu ingreso y programas sociales en dinero para tí.

Rafe: Estoy convencido de ello y por ello mismo trabajé toda mi vida para que quienes ganen desde $10 al mes mejoren su calidad de vida en sus casas.

Narrador: Ingreso + Persona + Ingreso = Mayor consumo = Mayor producción = REALMENTE más empleos = Crecimiento económico.

Grupo de peleadores: AHORA SÍ, NOS TOCA A NOSOTROS

Rafe: Conmigo, la gente manda.

Coalición UNIÓN BAKUGAN (2013 - 2016)

* * *

MOVIMIENTO BAKUGAN ES EL PARTIDO CON MÁS CRECIMIENTO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS

SOMOS YA LA 5TA FUERZA POLÍTICA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

Y HEMOS GANADO MÁS DE 700 CARGOS DE ELECCIÓN POPULAR

TENEMOS DIPUTADOS, SENADORES, ALCALDES, LÍDERES DE MOVIMIENTOS

LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO HACIENDO ESOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS QUE HACEN LAS GRANDES DIFERENCIAS.

SEGUIMOS EN MOVIMIENTO.

VOTA EL 7 DE JULIO POR MOVIMIENTO BAKUGAN Y LA ALIANZA "PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD"

* * *

Spot de Paige. Chicas de diferentes zonas de anime con Paige.

Erza: Le voy a dar una oportunidad para crecer.

Lucy: Para cambiar mi historia

Juvia: Para mirar hacia adelante.

Soon: Una oportunidad para mi.

Levy: Para ti.

Rin: Para ella.

Lenka y Wendy: Para nosotras.

Mirajane: Para que se escuche mi voz

Lissana: Para que mi trabajo también valga.

Haku: una oportunidad todas

Luka: Para todos

Gumi: Para el fanservice.

Lucy: Una oportunidad para las mujeres.

Juvia: Una oportunidad para los hombres.

Wendy: Votaremos por Paige-chan

Mirajane: Si gana ella

Todas: GANAMOS TODOS

Paige: Por la igualdad de género, vamos hacia adelante

* * *

SPOT DE HIBA en su lugar de trabajo de las oficinas de la coalición COMPROMISO con varios jóvenes

Hiba: (Caminando en medio de cubículos con jóvenes ayudando a Hiba para su campaña) tu me has visto aquí. Este es mi equipo y hoy queremos decirte. A ver, Kenji, Fuwa, Merai, Saku, Shirone, Pakkan, Zatsu, Ryoku, vengan aquí. (dijo llamando a los chicos mencionados y ellos aparecen detrás de Hiba y todos incluso él miraban la cámara de grabación) Hoy queremos decirte que este 7 de julio VOTES por este proyecto de cambio para el fanservice bakugan con rumbo. Y también queremos pedirte tu apoyo a los candidatos, senadores y puestos de territorio, ya sean gobernadores, presidentes de interespacios electorables de la coalición "COMPROMISO"., para lograr hacer un gobierno con MAYOR capacidad para que las cosas sucedan. El Fanservice Bakugan va a cambiar. ¿No es así sempais?

Y los chicos reaccionan felices y aplauden.

ConHiba Kazaki y el "COMPROMISO", te va a ir muy bien, porque Trabaja para ti.

* * *

Spot Spectra y Shiki

Amigos en un restaurante

Joven 1: ¿Y tú por quién vas a votar?

Joven 2: Yo voy a votar por el PAB.

Joven mujer 1: ¿Por qué? (indignada)

Joven 2: Por continuidad

Joven mujer 1: Ah, ya entendí tu punto. Quieres que continúe el desempleo, la violencia y sobre todo el cierre de empresas. (y se ríe)

Mesero: Y que los servicios básicos de las guaridas de equipos bakugan registrados sigan subiendo su precio.

Joven 2: Bueno, sí, pero sin corrupción.

Mesero: (tachándolo de mentiroso) ¿PERDÓN?

Joven mujer 1: Nosotros vamos parejo, por Shiki, Spectra y la coalición "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA"

Joven 1: Tienen experiencia, y saben gobernar.

Joven mujer 2: ¿Me pasan la bebida de mora azul?

Todos: Etto... (confusos) ... )(Reaccionen alejando de la joven el bote de tal bebida) No!

Dos en uno, sólo hay uno! Spectra y Shiki, tu equipo íntegro en el foro.

* * *

Ya para el Lunes empezaremos con los debates - Haibaku contento - Espérenos por mientrasporque ya cuando el debate esté listo, ya se imaginarán las risas nwn

* * *

Casa de Haibaku

- Ah... - dijo Suspirando al llegar a casa el castaño - Qué bonito. - En eso se encuentra a Noah y se asusta de reacción, pero si lo miró bien, estaba llorando desconsolado - ¿Qué tienes? - dijo Haibaku regalándole una de sus sonrisas más tiernas.

- Nadie me quiere - dijo Noah llorando - No consigo quedarme en ninguna parte... me siento solo...

- Awww - dijo Haibaku adorablemente - Ven acá - y abraza a Noah tiernamente - Yo si te doy todas las oportunidades que quieras. Ya no llores.

- Haibaku... - dijo Noah llorando - No debí haber acusado falsamente a Hiba, Dan y Len de todo, sobre todo a Hiba y Dan.. no se lo merecían. Me dejé dominar por el odio... y los acusé de haberte abandonado en tus peores momentos...

- Ya no llores - dijo Haibaku acariciando el cabello del peliverde/negro - Te perdono por todo.


	18. Noah está arreglando todo? Wow

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

Debate parte 1

- Haremos lo mismo que la vez pasada - dijo Haibaku - Pero ahora ya no habrá tanto problema como antes...

- Sipi - dijo Haisuki - Y esta vez se me permitió acompañar a Haibaku-sama *u*

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku feliz - A partir de mañana trabajaré en lo del debate y lo subiré cada vez que sienta que pueda hacerlo por partes nwn.

* * *

Casa de Haibaku

Haibaku estaba escuchando todo lo que Noah estaba sufriendo por lo malo que hizo.

- Siempre me trataban mal, nunca pude decir que lo lamentaba porque siempre me decían que no era cierto... - dijo Noah llorando mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Haibaku y le abrazaba.

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku soltandose de Noah y limpiándole las lágrimas - Me aseguraré de que todos te quieran de nuevo, pero tendrás que hacer cosas que tal vez no te creas capaz por traumas del pasado.

- Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa - dijo Noah llorando y se aferró de nuevo al pecho de Haibaku.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku

Ya en casa de Dan

- Hola tía - dijo Haibaku saludando a Miyoko

- Hola pequeñito - dijo Miyoko saludando - ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero hablar con Dan - dijo Haibaku

- Daniel, Haibaku quiere hablar contigo - dijo Miyoko yéndose a la cocina

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó Dan a lo lejos y corrió hacia Haibaku abrazándolo, pero Dan estaba con el pantalón de su pijama roja y con el pecho descubierto.

- Dan, hay chicas afuera - dijo Haibaku sonrojado

- Vamos, primo, tu también haces lo mismo - dijo Dan riéndose burlonamente

- ¿Qué? - dijo Haibaku - Espera, no es así, ni que me vieras! Y si me viste haciendo eso, créeme que fue viviendo contigo! Pero ese no es el tema - dijo soltándose - Noah, sal.

En eso Noah sale detrás de Haibaku

- ¡TÚ! - Gritó Dan furioso y trató de maltratar a Noah... de no ser porque Haibaku le estaba deteniendo

- ESPERA! - Gritaba Haibaku deteniendo a Dan - No es lo que tu crees, Noah quería decirte algo!

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan resignado y calmado pero igual de furioso - Pero más vale que sea creíble!

- De acuerdo - dijo Noah triste - Dan... Perdíname por todas las acusaciones que he hecho - dijo llorando - Perdóname por haberme hecho pasar por ti para hacer los doscumentos y culparte por todo. Si no me crees estaré haciando todo lo que sea necesario para que me creas de nuevo! haré lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras, sólo perdóname... - en eso Noah cae llorando al suelo boca abajo.

- Vaya... - dijo Dan sorprendido - Nunca creí que te rebajarías a ese nivel... Bueno... - dijo haciendo su gesto de pensador - No sé... ... ... Tendrás que hacerme un favor.

- El que sea - dijo Noah llorando mientras veía a Dan

- De acuerdo - dijo Dan y le dijo unas cosas en el oído de Noah. Noah al escuchar eso se aterró pero estaba dispuesto.

- Qué cosa hará? - dijo Haibaku y Dan le susurró...

- Soportar una tortura por parte de mi familia - dijo Dan en susurro.

- NO ME INCLUYAS A MI! - Gritó Haibaku aterrado - YO YA LO PERDONÉ!

- Bueno, sólo porque lo perdonaste - dijo Dan - Mamá, Shizuka, Jessica, Papá, vengan - y en eso los chicos mencionados vinieron - Llévense a Noah - en eso se llevaron a Noah y Haibaku estaba aterrado.

Haibaku sólo podía soportar los gritos adoloridos de Noah mientras era golpeado por los demás. Hasta que ya no pudo y se tapó los oídos pero todavía lo escuchaba. Era algo horrible lo que escuchaba.

Después de ello

- ESTÁS LOCO SI CREES QUE PERDONAREMOS A ESE BASTARDO! - Gritó Haisuki furiosa

- Cierto! - gritó Hiba - Sé que nos gustamos y todo eso pero ACEPTAR A NOAH?

- Pero Noah está arrepentido - dijo Haibaku

- TAL VEZ NOAH TE ESTÁ USANDO! - Gritó Haisuki furiosa - ¡SABÍA QUE ESTABAS USANDO A MI AMO!

- Haisuki! - gritó Haibaku - ¿TÚ CREES QUE NOAH ME ESTABA USANDO? - En eso empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Amo... - dijo Haisuki sorprendida

- Haibaku... - dijo Hiba sorprendido

- Si no le creen, al menos hagan que haga algo para que vea que si es cierto!

- Bueno... - dijo Haisuki

- PERFIERO QUE SEA ABUSADO POR HAISUKI A QUE ME RUEGE! - Grutó Hiba furioso

- Bueno... - dijo Noah

- Normalmente diría que seas buena con el, pero haz lo que te parezca que sea necesario para que quedes convencida - Dijo Haibaku entregando a Noah a Haisuki

Dos horas después

- TE MATARÉ MALDITO! - Gritó Paige ahorcando a Noah - ¡OFENDISTE A RAFE Y ENCIMA PLANEASTE SPOTS DE GUERRA SUCIA PARA ATACARME!

- Ya, tranquila - dijo Haibaku

- No te enojes ya con el, ya sufrió demasiado - dijo Rafe tratando de calmar a Rafe mientras le acariciaba la nuca - ¿Verdad? - dijo mirando a Haibaku

- Si - dijo Haibaku

- De acuerdo - dijo Paige seducida por el tacto de Rafe que la calmó - Pero no vuelvas a poner un pie en la política.

- Tomenlo como garantía - dijo Noah triste mientras acariciaba su cuello.

Ya con Len Kagamine

- De acuerdo - dijo Len triste y sonriendo

- Vaya, de todos Len es el más fácil - dijo Haibaku con una gota anime

- Es que entre chicos shotas nos apoyamos, además ya aclaré que el rumor era falso - dijo Len - Solo que Noah erró el camino y no debió hacerlo pero esperamos que recobre el sentido. Y así hizo, a la mala ._.U

Depués en casa de Noah

Noah se la pasaba revocando y cancelando los pactos con los personajes malvados del hoy y Haibaku lo veía extrañado

- ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? - dijo Haibaku extrañado

- NO IMPORTA! - Gritó Noah haciendo su trabajo

- Parece que te falta una cosa más

- Qué? - gritó Noah desesperado mirando a Haibaku

- Reconcíliate con toda la gente - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Cómo haré eso? - dijo Noah triste

- Yo se como - dijo Haibaku

* * *

NOS VEMOS EN EL DEBATE XD


	19. DEBATE DESORDENADO PT 1

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

Debate parte 1

- Haremos lo mismo que la vez pasada - dijo Haibaku - Pero ahora ya no habrá tanto problema como antes...

- Sipi - dijo Haisuki - Y esta vez se me permitió acompañar a Haibaku-sama *u*

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku feliz - Bienvenidos a la primera parte del debate nwn. La verdad es que veo a unos chicos bastante, bastante agotados, doctor García.

- ¿Quién te crees, Martinoli? - dijo Jesus (JesusST) - Cómo sea. Les presentamos a los 6 candidatos.

En la zona del público estaban Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Ace, Baron, Gus, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Mylene, Hydron, "Bazooka" Joe Brown, Chan, Ren, Fabia, Jake, Anubias, Sellon, Chris, Soon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Nicole, Zafiro, Shizuka, Jessica, Julieta (OC de Xime-San), Candy, Jack Amón, Midna, Thomas, Zant, Everth, Ken, Hwan, Toshiya, los GazettE (xD), Rox, Zafiro, Kyro, Erza, Ultear, Meredy, Sherry, Macao, Natsu, Sting, Romeo, Lissana, Acuario, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Charles, Phanterlily, Mirajanee, Levy, Juvia, Rougue, Lyon, Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Hibiki, Jenny, Virgo, Elfman, Ur, Mystigan, Rufus, Gildards, Mavis, Gajeel y Haisuki.

- Bien, empezemos con las introducciones de los chicos - dijo Haibaku - Empezemos por...

- OYE, NO NOS TARDEMOS MUCHO Y EMPEZEMOS CON LA MASACRE! - Gritó Alice enojada

- Bueno, ellos son Hiba, Shiki y Spectra, Paige, Rafe y John Spencer.

- No me digas - dijo Ken serio - El nuevo en Fanfiction

- Como OC sí - dijo John - Pero tengo muy buenas propuestas para el foro.

- Por lo menos las nuestras son mejores que las de Noah cuando estaba ahí - Shiki

- Bueno - dijo Paige - Pero vuelvo a recalcar que...

- Las coaliciones aceptaron la guera sucia violando el pacto de civilidad. Mientras estaba Noah, "Integridad validada" intentó hacer spots en contra de Paige.

- GUAAA! - Natsu triste

- Eso no debió pasar - dijo Dan asustado

- Bien, antes de continuar les tenemos un pequeño regalito - dijo Haibaku mienntras detrás de él salió un Noah deprimido.

- ¡NOAH! - Gritaron todos los presentes furiosos

- Ya tranquilos! - dijo Haibaku asustado - Noah tiene algo que decirles...

- Bueno... - dijo Noah triste - La verdad es que yo... yo lamento...

- ¡HABERNOS MENTIDO PARA HACERNOS CREER QUE HAS CAMBIADO! - Gritó Spectra furioso

- ¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUDISTE, MALDITO? - Gritó Julieta furiosa - ¡TE ODIO MÁS DE LO QUE SOLÍA ODIAR A ZAFIRO!

- Esperen, esperen! - gritó Haibaku más asustado - Déjenlo terminar...

- Bien... - dijo Noah más deprimido - La verdad es que yo... yo lamento...

- ¿QUE NOS HAYAS MENTIDO? - Gritó Erza furiosa - ¡Y VAYA QUE NOS MENTISTE BIEN!

- SI, VETE AL DEMONIO! - Gritó Levy furiosa

- ¡POR TU CULPA PERDIMOS LAS ELEECIONES! - Gritó Natsu furioso

En eso todos se echaron contra Noah, y contra Haibaku creyendo que es Noah

Minutos después (POR FAVOR, MANTÉNGANSE EN SINTONÍA)

- Haibaku, lo lamento - dijo curándole las heridas a Haibaku

- NO ME TOQUES! - Gritó Haibaku soltándose de Chris con brusquedad. Estaba enojado con ella porque es una de las pocas personas que vio que lo golpeó - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS GOLPEADO!

- Pero... Haibaku - dijo Chris llorando - Lo lamento...

- ¿CREES ESO? ¿AH? - Gritó Haibaku agarrando la cabeza de Chris con furia y Chris empezó a llorar mientras miraba a Haibaku, luego haibaku soltó a Chris bruscamente y ella empezó a llorar

- Eso fue cruel Haibaku - dijo Dan con reproche

- PERO ELLA ME GOLPEÓ! - Gritó Haibaku furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE SIENTE ESO?

- Haibaku... - dijo Dan - Te confundió con Noah...

- Pero... pero... - dijo Haibaku llorando y sin saber qué decir

- ¡DISCÚLPATE! - Gritó Soon furiosa

- O de menos perdónala! - gritó Gray

- Bueno... yo... - dijo Haibaku triste y se fue a donde Chris. Intentó abrazarla con miedo temiendo que Chris le golpeé y cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando ese golpe... que nunca llegó ya que Chris le abrazó.

- Haibaku, perdóname - dijo Chris llorando mientras se aferraba al pecho del castaño

- No, tú perdóname por haber sido cruel contigo - dijo Haibaku llorando

- Prometo que no te volveré a golpear - dijo Chris limpiando las lágrimas de Haibaku

- Chris... ¿qué te dije de las promesas? - dijo Haibaku divertido y Chris se rió, pero Haibaku se puso serio - Lo malo es que ahora Noah no podrá decir CUANTO SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERLOS DAÑADO Y CUÁNTO SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERSE CORROMPIDO!

- Es cierto - dijeron Jesus, Hiba, Paige, Rafe, Haisuki y los Kuso.

CONTINUARÁ


	20. DEBATE DESORDENADO PT 2

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

En la zona del público estaban Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Ace, Baron, Gus, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Mylene, Hydron, "Bazooka" Joe Brown, Chan, Ren, Fabia, Jake, Anubias, Sellon, Chris, Soon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Nicole, Zafiro, Shizuka, Jessica, Julieta (OC de Xime-San), Candy, Jack Amón, Midna, Thomas, Zant, Everth, Ken, Hwan, Toshiya, los GazettE (xD), Rox, Zafiro, Kyro, Erza, Ultear, Meredy, Sherry, Macao, Natsu, Sting, Romeo, Lissana, Acuario, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Charles, Phanterlily, Mirajanee, Levy, Juvia, Rougue, Lyon, Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Hibiki, Jenny, Virgo, Elfman, Ur, Mystigan, Rufus, Gildards, Mavis, Gajeel y Haisuki.

Debate parte 2

- Haibaku, lo lamento - dijo curándole las heridas a Haibaku

- NO ME TOQUES! - Gritó Haibaku soltándose de Chris con brusquedad. Estaba enojado con ella porque es una de las pocas personas que vio que lo golpeó - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS GOLPEADO!

- Pero... Haibaku - dijo Chris llorando - Lo lamento...

- ¿CREES ESO? ¿AH? - Gritó Haibaku agarrando la cabeza de Chris con furia y Chris empezó a llorar mientras miraba a Haibaku, luego haibaku soltó a Chris bruscamente y ella empezó a llorar

- Eso fue cruel Haibaku - dijo Dan con reproche

- PERO ELLA ME GOLPEÓ! - Gritó Haibaku furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE SIENTE ESO?

- Haibaku... - dijo Dan - Te confundió con Noah...

- Pero... pero... - dijo Haibaku llorando y sin saber qué decir

- ¡DISCÚLPATE! - Gritó Soon furiosa

- O de menos perdónala! - gritó Gray

- Bueno... yo... - dijo Haibaku triste y se fue a donde Chris. Intentó abrazarla con miedo temiendo que Chris le golpeé y cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando ese golpe... que nunca llegó ya que Chris le abrazó.

- Haibaku, perdóname - dijo Chris llorando mientras se aferraba al pecho del castaño

- No, tú perdóname por haber sido cruel contigo - dijo Haibaku llorando

- Prometo que no te volveré a golpear - dijo Chris limpiando las lágrimas de Haibaku

- Chris... ¿qué te dije de las promesas? - dijo Haibaku divertido y Chris se rió, pero Haibaku se puso serio - Lo malo es que ahora Noah no podrá decir CUANTO SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERLOS DAÑADO Y CUÁNTO SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERSE CORROMPIDO!

- Es cierto - dijeron Jesus, Hiba, Paige, Rafe, Haisuki y los Kuso.

- Pero se lo merecía! - gritó Erza enojadísima

- Tenía que pagar todos esos daños que él debía pagar, recalco, ÉL! - Gritó Lync furioso

- Ya! - Haibaku enojado - No es para que se regodeen en su dolor!

- Además se supone que ya todo estaba arreglado, Noah se diculpó con los Kuso, con Hiba, Paige, Rafe, conmigo y Len. - Jesús

- Para que éste mequetrefe aceptrara sus disculpas le mandó a hacer una estatua de oro tamaño real - dijo Haibaku sussurando

- ¡CONSTE QUE TE OÍ! - Gritó Jesus indignado

- NO ME IMPORTA! - Gritó Haibaku

- Bueno... - dijo Paige - Si alguien más quiere aparecer, que lo haga.

En eso las luces se apagan

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Shun enojado - No me digan que vino aquí Headhunterz!

- Ya quisieras Kazami - dijo una voz extraña

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Aoi de GazettE en pose heroica con su guitarra lista para golpear.

- Somos los anónimos que apoyan a Noah - dijo un encapuchado enmascarado. (Y la máscara le cubre toda la cara (y entonces cómo ve? xD) y destrás de él otros dos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - gritó Dan

- Hemos venido a exponer las maldades de ustedes, empezando por Dan y Hiba - dijo el anónimo 1

- Y se trata de que Dan y Hiba firmaron un contrato de trabajo junto a espaldas de todo el mundo para burlarse de los civiles! - dijo el anónimo 2

- Y que además el mismo Dan otorgó tal contrato, no? - dijo el anónimo 3

- Espérenme, espérenme! - dijo Dan - Eso no es cierto! Bajo mi mandato como presidente de Bakugan Power Energy, ni un solo contrato fue entregado discrecional, o en los términos de la propia reglamentación, a un conocido mío. Eso es irreverentemente estúpido.

- Cierto! - dijo Hiba - ¿Cómo esperan que creamos eso?

- Y lo sigues ocultando - dijo el anónimo 1 fastidiado.

- YA VERÁS CUANDO SEPA QUIENES SON! - Gritó Jesus corriendo hacia los anónimos pero estos desaparecieron. Jesús se enfureció y golpeó el suelo con furia por la frustración.

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku calmando a Jesús - La próxima vez los desenmascararemos.

- De acuerdo - dijo Jesús resignado

- Ahora empezemos - dijo Haisuki

- Buen - Paige - Yo empiezo. ¿Se han preguntado cuánta desigualdad hay en el mundo? Yo dirían que ha habido mucha en los últimos años, sobre todo en el Bakugan, ya que de los 234600 peleadores encuestados, el 45% de ellos han visto un acto de desigualdad, el 50% confesaron haber hecho tal acto, el 20% dijeron haber escuchado algo de él, el 70% dijeron haber sufrido algo así, en opción múltiple, el 20% dijo haber sufrido por violencia, el 25% dijo que por abusos psicolócigos, el 5% por causas familiares, el 20% por bullying y el 30% y probablemente el más extenso es por abusos sexuales. ¿Es esto lo que queremos ver en el Interespacio? Yo no y estoy segura que ustedes tampoco. Ha habido en este Interespacio muchos igualitarios masculinistas y feministas que han buscado la igualdad en sus recpectivos Interespacios y a decir verdad con hechos, sólo 7 lo han logrado, tres masculinistas en España, Inglaterra y Kuwait, tres feministas en Corea del Sur, Chile y Croacia, y esta servidora, que lo había logrado en Gundalia y que ahora está aquí en este debate representando la coalición "Poder Femenino" y que hoy está aquí para decirles... SIGAN TRABAJANDO DURO Y DENME SU VOTO PARA QUE POR MEDIO DE ESTE FORO LOGREMOS POCO A POCO MÁS DERECHOS PARA HOMBRES Y MUJERES POR IGUAL, también en los gastigos, las reprimendas, los aopyos, las contiendas, los tratos hacia otros, porque de eso se trata, de ser iguales.

- Bien - dijo Haibaku - El que sigue es Rafe

- Gracias - Rafe - Hola amigos, he sido un peleador honesto que ha vivido delante de la gente a su servicio. He sido un peleador a su servicio y he ayudado en lo más que pude. Así que en los últimos años hemos dado grandiosas oportunidades que los peleadores bakugan han aprovechado, como el extraordinario éxito de las elecciones de el año pasado en las que ganó el PAB, ahora con partidos distintos. Hablando de eso último hemos dado a conocer que nosotros hemos sido buenas personas y aunque somos diferntes, estar unidos por TU bienestar es lo que cuenta. Cuando digo que "La gente manda" es porque la gente tiene la razón en todo y merece ser atendida en todo momento. El proyecto que empezaremos en este foro, lo queremos transmitir en el 2015 cuando el Interespacio elija a su nuevo mandatario. Cuando digo que "La Gente Manda" es porque nosotros estamos al servicio de la gente y cumplimos en Neathia por ejemplo. Yo estuve ayudando como caballero del castillo y muchas madres trabajadoras me dijeron que no tienen donde dejar a sus hijos y yo propuse crear estancias infantiles y así fue, ¿por qué? Porque ellas me lo pidieron. Muchos gobiernos se equivocan en muchas cosas porque en esas no se escuchó a la gente, y por eso digo que la gente manda y los políticos obedecen y... punto.

- WIIII TTUTT - Jesús - SIGUE SPECTRA TTUTT

- Gracias - dijo Spectra - Hemos recibido muchas quejas de peleadores verdaderos de que la injusticia está cada vez más acrecentada. Los problemas han sido mayoren en el Bakugan, que ahorita mismo tiene el desempleo más alto de la zona Otaku. Y anuado a eso, los peleadores afectados se sumergen en la delincuencia. Y como si eso fuera poco, ahora veamos esto, Noah prometió que acabaría con todod eso pero descubrimos que lo empeoraría, así destruyendo nuestra popularidad como grupo de partidos quienes le dieron toda la confianza a él y la destruyó. Pero ahora llegamos, hemor renovado nuestras fuerzas y les proponemos algo.

- Nuestros proyectos para el foro y para proyectos futuros son estos - Shiki - Nosotros proponemos que todo autor sea respetado en sus fics independientemente de qué personaje o pareja les agrade o no, También proponemos que todo peleador que quiera entrar al foro sea recibido sin problemas. Nuestros proyectos a largo plazo es hacer fics más atrayentes, mejorar la estructura del Interespacio Bakugan en materia de seguridad, y como ya dije antes, bajar las tarifas de servicios básicos de luz y gas en guaridas de equipos bakugan registrados para que los dirigentes de energéticos básicos del gobierno Interdimensional deje de ordeñar a las empresas en el Interespacio y eso sería una buena elección para que no haya problemas de gastos.

- Me suena a Marcela Guerra y Eloy Cantú - dijo Haibaku extrañado

- ¿Y quiénes son? - Alice

- Candidatos de senadores para Nuevo León en el 2006... ._.U - Haibaku Vamos con John

- Gracias - dijo John - Quisiera decirles algo...

CONTINUARÁ (esperen pronto la tercera parte)


	21. AVISO! NOS DECLARARON LA GUERRA!

Ayer por la noche... FLASHBACK

Jesús se levantó de la cama, intrigado por saber de donde diablos venia un ruido que no le dejaba dormir. Se salió de su habitación, o mas bien, salón gigantesco, por que su mansión y todas y cada una de las habitaciones eran gigantescas. Se dirigió al lugar de donde venia el ruido, sin hacer el mismo ruido. Entonces, vio a unas sombras coger tres carpetas donde ponía "ARCHIVO SPECTRA" "ARCHIVO DAN" y "ARCHIVO HIBA". Las sombras se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y Jesús entonces encendió la luz, descubriendo a las mismas personas que aparecieron en el estudio de las elecciones hace poco. Entonces, desaparecieron misteriosamente- Espera... lo que se han llevado eran... ¡LOS ARCHIVOS DE SPECTRA, DAN Y HIBA!

- ¡AAAAAAH, MASQUERADE, SPECTRA, DESPERTAD! -entonces aparecen Masquerade y Spectra en pijamas muy alarmados-

- cuando nos dijiste que nos ibas a invitar a una fiesta y si queriamos podiamos dormir aqui - dijo Spectra en pijamas - ¡NO TE DIJIMOS NADA DE DESPERTARNOS A ESTAS HORAS!

- LO SE PERO ES URGENTE! ¡LOS QUE APOYAN A NOAH HAN ROBADO TU ARCHIVO, EL DE DAN, Y EL DE HIBA! - Jesús alarmado - ¡SABES QUE TENGO ARCHIVOS SOBRE TODA LA VIDA JUDICIAL, ECONÓMICA, Y DE TODO, DE CADA PERSONA QUE CONOZCO!

- Si, la verdad, es algo raro que tengas toda nuestras vidas almacenadas ._. - dijo Masquerade

- ya decia yo que era raro el sonido de ayer también... -dijo Jesús y se encuentra que en el cajón donde deberia estar el Archivo Haibaku esta vacio- ¡SE HAN LLEVADO TAMBIEN EL DE HAIBAKU! Bien, ahora nos pueden masacrar a base de todo tipo de cosas que vean en esos archivos... -encuentra otro papel- Pero que...?

- que pone? - Spectra

Jesús lee- "Peleadores, os declaramos la guerra." -

- ¿les van a declarar la guerra a todos los peleadores del mundo? No se cómo entonces van a hacer que quieran a Noah de nuevo e.é - Masquerade

- no esos peleadores Masquerade, los peleadores ya sabes, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie, Alice, Runo, Mira, Ace, Baron, Spectra, Ren, Fabia, Rafe, Paige, Haibaku, Nicole, yo, etc... los que hemos luchado tantas veces por salvar el mundo e.é

- aaaaah. - Masquerade

- ¡NOS HAN DECLARADO LA GUERRA, AAAAAAAH! - Jesús Asustado


	22. Revelaciones y Confusiones

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

LAMENTAMOS DECIRLES QUE EL DEBATE SE CANCELÓ PORQUE LOS ANÓNIMOS QUE APOYARON A NOAH NOS SABOTEARON!

- Y ahora vamos a revelar los secretos más horrendos de todos - dijo un anónimo con una dvd y el disco de video de los archivos secretos y una pantalla plana.

- ¿Cómo consiguieron eso? - dijo Paige

- No importa - dijo el anónimo 1 - EMpezemos con... Haibaku!

Iban a poner el video cuando...

- NO! - Gritó Haibaku golpeando al anónimo y salvando el disco, acto seguido - Ahora sabremos quiénes son! - y cuando les quitó las capuchas y las máscaras, se reveló que los tres anónimos eran...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

BEN Y ROBIN DEL EQUIPO ANUBIAS Y KEN JOHNSON?

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- QUÉ RAYOS? - Gritó Nicole

- ¿QUÉ MIER**? - Gritó jesús

- TRAIDORES! - Vociferó Anubias lagrimeando

- PERO POR QUÉ? - Gritó Rafe furioso

- Por diversión - dijo Ben pacífico

- Nadie ofenderá a nuestro líder! - gritó Robin furioso

- Te dije que me vengaría Kuso - dijo Ken de forma sádica y sonriente

- Pero... - dijo Jesús - Por qué ustedes? ¿Por qué?

- Porque queremos que Noah gane... para que todos PAGUEN!

- Para qué? - dijo llorando... ¿Noah?

- Noah? - dijo Shiki - Qué pasa?

- YA NO QUIERO CONTINUAR CON LAS ELECCIONES! - Gritó Noah a los tres malhechores - NO VEN QUE SÓLO QUERÍA AYUDAR A LA GENTE Y TERMINÉ HACIÉNDOLES DAÑO? ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A PONER UN PIÉ EN LA POLÍTICA NUNCA MÁS!

- Pero... - dijo Ben asustado

- Todos estamos... contigo... - Robin

- ... - Ken serio, como si nada

- ¿EN SERIO? - Gritó Noah - ¿CÓMO EXPLICAS QUE TODOS ME GOLPEARON? ¿EH?

- Qué...? - Robin y Ben casi al unísono - Pero... cómo...

- Ya ven que me odian? - dijo Noah

- Bueno... la verdad... - dijo Ken - Si noah hubiese ganado... no habría pasado nada de lo que acusaron a Noah...

- ¿AH, NO? - Gritó Hiba calificando de mentiroso a Ken

- No... - dijo Ken - La verdad, Noah no gobernaría... (Noah: O.o) YO GOBERNARÍA Y NOAH SÓLO SERÍA MI TÍTERE!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- TE VAS A MORIR! - Gritó Haibaku sacando a Helix y uniéndose con el para formar a Sacred Helix Warrior Pyrus

- Diantres, no traje a mi bakugan! - dijo Ken fastidiado y su lechita y a dormir para él después de la madrina (paliza) que le propinó Haibaku - ¡ME VENGARÉ ALGÚN DÍA! PREPARARÉ OTRO PLAN EN UN TIEMPO! - gritó mientras salía volando. Por suerte, avbrió un portal que lo trajo de regreso a su mundo.

Es claro que no veremos a Ken Johnson por otro tiempo... por ahora (y nadie me lo aparezca, sólo yo me encarfgo)

- Uf... - dijo Haibaku - Creí que no se iría este imbécil - dijo desuniéndose de Helix.

- Entonces... - dijo Shun - Ken...

- Me voy de aquí - dijo Noah con un tono grande de rencor en su voz - NO LO ESPERABA DE USTEDES DOS, BEN Y ROBIN! - Gritó Noah más rencoroso y se fue a llorar a su casa

- Noah... espera! - gritó Chris persiguiéndo a Noah

- Haibaku... - dijo Dan preocupado

- Chris...qué pasa - dijo Haibaku agarrando a Chris de la mano

- Es que Noah... y yo... yo... - dijo Chris derramándo lágrimas - me equivoqué con... él... - en eso se suelta de Haibaku

- ESPERA! - Gritó Haibaku llorando, sabía lo que pasaría - No termines conmigo... Te lo ruego... No me dejes solo...

- Pero... Haibaku... - dijo Chris triste - Es que Noah...

- Pero yo te amo... - dijo Haibaku triste - ¿Es que ya no me amas? - dijo con la voz quebrada

- Haibaku... - dijo Chris llorando... acaba de lastimar a Haibaku - Debo irme...

- CHRIS! - Gritó Haibaku llorando y Chris se detuvo - ¿Ya no me amas? - dijo llorando débilmente

- "No sé qué decir" - pensó Chris - "Lo amo... pero no quería lastimarlo..."

- Haibaku... - dijo Chris - Yo.. yo no...

- Me amas? - dijo Haibaku creyendo que lo completó

- Espera! - dijo Chris - No es es...

- Bien... - dijo Haibaku - Todo este año he vivido una mentira! - gritó llorando y se fue a correr, pero Chris lo detuvo y le besó

- Haibaku - dijo Chris separándose de Haibaku - Te amo... no quería lastimarte...

- Chris... - dijo Haibaku llorando y la abrazó y Chris le correspondía llorando

- Qué tierno - dijo Candy feliz

- Estuvo cerca - dijo Shun

- ¿Qué pasará con Noah? - dijo Shiki

- Soon se encarga de él - dijo Sellon

- Fiuu! - todos

AHORA SÍ... Eso fue todo por el fic. Espere nuevo capítulo el 7 de Julio, asi que manden sus votos en el Poll SÓLO ESE DÍA, Ok? Nos vemos en ese día, por lo demás, volveré a otros fics


	23. Otro aviso

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Este nu es un capitulo, es que necesito que me ayuden con algo.

Mandenme reviews y votos en mi Poll para que voten por el candidato para gobernador del Foro: Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!

Son:

- Paige

- Rafe

- Shiki y Spectra

- Hiba

- John Spencer

Espero que voten y si no saben cómo empezar, vean todo este fic de nuevo desde el inicio, por favor.

Gracias

Lamento todos los inconvenientes asi que de antemano es todo. Bye


	24. Resultados

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

La vez pasada hicimos conteos rápidos de resultados preliminares por separado. Pero ahora decidí unir todo en un sólo capítulo para decidir quién ganó.

Primero, el Poll

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares estilo Poll presenta:

Shiki Shiyama (Oc de Kyriuu Mangekyo) y Spectra Phamtom: 50% por dos votos

Paige: 25% Por un voto

Rafe: 25% por un voto

John y Hiba no tuvieron un voto.

Segundo: los reviews

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares estilo Reviews presenta: (En este caso se cuentan los reviews por autor)

Hiba:

Paige: 123

Rafe: 123

Shiki y Spectra: 1

John:

Tercero y definitivo: Los peleadores (lamento decirles que no pude hacer lo del PM porque se había caído el sistema ahí en mi mini-centro de investigación. Así que gomenasai)

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares estilo Encuesta presenta:

Hiba: Ichiya, Eve, Hibiki, Jet, Droy, Kana, Natsu, John, Mirajane, Evergreen, Kagura, Ren, Julie, Shadow, Hyrdon, Zenet, Mason, Sellon, Robin (20) (21.05%)

Paige: Erza, Ultear, Shiki, Meredy, Sherry, Macao, Wendy, Charles, Phanterlily, Virgo, Levy, Runo, Lync, Fabia, Anubias, Rox (o Rocío), Chris, Haibaku, Masquerade (20) (21.05%)

Shiki y Spectra: Makarov, Oba-sama, Minerva, Ur, Mystigan, Yukino, Cobra, Rufus, Gildards, Mavis, Gajeel, Paige, Dan, Shun, Mira, Lena, Jesse, Soon, Haisuki, Acuario (20) (21.05%)

Rafe: Gray, Izuru, Asagi, Rogue, Zeref, Sasuke, Candy, Jesus, Zeref, Lyon, Jenny, Luki, Lisanna, Marucho, Ace, Gus, Mylene, Serena, Elright, Jack Punt (20) (21.05%)

John: Laxus, Bixlok, Elfman, Sting, Sherry, Freed, Wakaba, Juvia, Rafe, Lucy, Alice, Baron, Volt, Jake, Ben (15) (15.80%)

Cuarto y finalmente definitiva: El resultado final:

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares presenta: (106 votos)

Hiba: 20 (18.86%)

Paige: 24 (22.64%)

Shiki y Spectra: 23 (21.69%)

Rafe: 24 (22.64%)

John: 15 (14.17%)

TENEMOS UN EMPATE!

Será mejor consultar con un peleador más, quien será... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Alguien que yo conozco que no ha votado, creo, deberá votar (cofcofDenisseMarukuracofcof)

Así que Paige y Rafe están más iguales que las torres gemelas decaídas de Nueva York.

O sea, que si esto fuera un partido de futbol soccer, estaríamos yéndo a penales. Y como dijo Enrique Bermudez alias "El perro": "Vaaaaaaaaayan preparando el chicharrón, y el quesito de puerco, y el kilo de tortillas, porque esto, VA pa'largo! Y como esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, el último minuto también tiene 60 segundos". Y como dijo Christian Martinoli: "Tenía que llegar una grosería, sí. Tendría que llegar una de esas grandes infamias. Tendría que llegar una de esas cosas verdaderamente terroríficas. Tendría que llegar un error de esta magnitud. Tendría que llegar esta, indecencia del futbol. Dice una, dice dos, y dice, pos la tercera que la meta Hernández. No. Qué VERGOÑA, Dr. García! Vergoña absoluta, miserable!"

Así que mientras me arreglo con esa persona (cofcofDenisseMarukuracofcof), les recomiendo no cantan victoria, ni anticipar triunfos. Gracias.


	25. FINAL

Candidatos de elecciones 2013

Hiba por la COALICIÓN "COMPROMISO" (Partido Bakugan Interdimensional Rojo, Partido Verde, Movimiento Integridad Social, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Interdimensional Socialdemócrata y Partido Vestal X)

Rafe por la COALICIÓN "UNIÓN BAKUGAN" (Partido Azul Bakugan, Partido de la Revolución Bakugan, Nueva Alianza Bakugan, Partido Comunista de Asia, Flecha Cristiana y Partido Musulman de los Peleadores Bakugan Musulmanes.)

John Spencer (nuevo OC de Haibaku) por la alianza PODER DE LA COMUNIDAD (Frente Democrático Haos, Partido Nyappy, Movimiento Bakugan Ciudadano, Partido Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Bakugan, Partido Bakugan Caribeño de la Playa y Partido Democrata Café Blando.)

Shiki Shiyama y Spectra Phantom por la COALICIÓN "INTEGRIDAD VALIDADA" (Partido Spiral, Partido Bakugan de los Trabajadores, Peleadores y Obreros, Partido Yihad Bakugan, Partido Acción Masculina y Partido popular de los Peleadores Íntegros, Legales, Generosos, Rectos y Verdaderos.)

Paige por la COALICIÓN "PODER FEMENINO AL PODER(Partido Peleador del África Negra, Movimiento Recuperación Total, Partido Bakugan Ruso Interdimensional, Partido Revolucionario Feminista y Partido de la Rectitud, Disciplina, Integridad, Honestidad y Verdad.)

* * *

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku - Antes de que podamos continuar, quiero decirles varias cosas: Nada ._.U Es todo

* * *

La vez pasada hicimos conteos rápidos de resultados preliminares por separado. Pero ahora decidí unir todo en un sólo capítulo para decidir quién ganó.

Como ya saben, les tenemos los resultados que nos arrojaron.

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares estilo Poll presenta:

Shiki Shiyama (Oc de Kyriuu Mangekyo) y Spectra Phamtom: 50% por dos votos

Paige: 25% Por un voto

Rafe: 25% por un voto

John y Hiba no tuvieron un voto.

* * *

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares estilo Reviews presenta: (En este caso se cuentan los reviews por autor)

Hiba:

Paige: 123

Rafe: 123

Shiki y Spectra: 1

John:

* * *

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares estilo Encuesta presenta:

Hiba: Ichiya, Eve, Hibiki, Jet, Droy, Kana, Natsu, John, Mirajane, Evergreen, Kagura, Ren, Julie, Shadow, Hyrdon, Zenet, Mason, Sellon, Robin (20) (21.05%)

Paige: Erza, Ultear, Shiki, Meredy, Sherry, Macao, Wendy, Charles, Phanterlily, Virgo, Levy, Runo, Lync, Fabia, Anubias, Rox (o Rocío), Chris, Haibaku, Masquerade (20) (21.05%)

Shiki y Spectra: Makarov, Oba-sama, Minerva, Ur, Mystigan, Yukino, Cobra, Rufus, Gildards, Mavis, Gajeel, Paige, Dan, Shun, Mira, Lena, Jesse, Soon, Haisuki, Acuario (20) (21.05%)

Rafe: Gray, Izuru, Asagi, Rogue, Zeref, Sasuke, Candy, Jesus, Zeref, Lyon, Jenny, Luki, Lisanna, Marucho, Ace, Gus, Mylene, Serena, Elright, Jack Punt (20) (21.05%)

John: Laxus, Bixlok, Elfman, Sting, Sherry, Freed, Wakaba, Juvia, Rafe, Lucy, Alice, Baron, Volt, Jake, Ben (15) (15.80%)

* * *

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares presenta: (106 votos)

Hiba: 20 (18.86%)

Paige: 24 (22.64%)

Shiki y Spectra: 23 (21.69%)

Rafe: 24 (22.64%)

John: 15 (14.17%)

TENEMOS UN EMPATE!

Así que si, le pedí a Denisse Marakura a que ejerciera su derecho. Ahora vamos al resultado final.

* * *

Programa Bakugan de Resultados Electorales Preliminares presenta: (107votos)

Hiba: 18.69%

Paige: 23.36%

Shiki y Spectra: 21.49%

Rafe: 22.42%

John: 14.04%

* * *

- Así que el resultado es definitorio, nuestra querida Paige fue la ganadora de estas elecciones - dijo Haibaku (N/a: Otra vez ganó una mujer. ¿Quién lo diría? nwn)

En eso aparece Shiki

- Shiki, quería platicar con la ganadora, ¿qué pachó?

- Es que quería avisarte que yo voté por ella - dijo Shiki - La igualdad debe de ser lo primero para todos.

- Vaya - dijo Haibaku - Debes de estar orgulloso de votar por ella.

- Claro - dijo Shiki feliz - Bueno, ya me voy - dicho esto se va en el momento en que aparece Paige

- Felicitaciones Paige! - dijo Haibaku abrazandola - Felicidades por tu voto. La verdad es que yo también quería que ganaras, te me haces perfecta para el puesto.

- Si, gracias - dijo Paige feliz - Y gracias a todos los votantes que creyeron en mi y en mis propuestas y espero que se la pasen bien.

- Ok - dijo Haibaku - Espero notificarles a mis nuevas amigas Kumiko y Mino Kaze, para que se diviertan y para que vean la victoria que conseguiste nwn.

- Lo sé - dijo Paige - Y por un margen de 0.94%.

- Apenitas por casi un punto de 100 - dijo Haibaku - Por casi un punto ganaste. Hubiera sido otro empate si Noah hubiese votado jajajaja.

- Si - dijo Paige - Hablando de Noah, por qué no quiso venir a votar?

- Bueno, la verdad es que ha estado deprimido desde la paliza que nos dió en el debate que se había cancelado por culpa de Robin, Ben y Ken. - Haibaku - intenté convencerlo de que votara y de que no se abstuviera, pero Noah no quiso ir porque se sentía horrible por lo que había hecho.

- Pobre - dijo Paige - Nunca le deseé mal a el.

- Lo sé - dijo Haibaku - Debemos hacer algo con él para que se mejore después de tanto problema. Se lo diré en un tiempo después, después de que deje de llorar.

- ¿Todavía está llorando?

- Si - dijo Haibaku - Pero dejando de lado el tema, qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que estoy muy orgullosa de todos los peleadores quies ejercieron su voto y su derecho y les doy las gracias - dijo Paige - También quiero darle las gracias a los peleadores quienes compitieron conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, a mis adversarios quienes fueron muy fuertes, no tanto John Spencer pero tiene buenos motivos, y a ti Haibaku, y quiero que sepas que siempre estuve contigo a pesar de tus problemas personales que expusiste en esta gran página de fics.

- Gracias Paige - dijo Haibaku abrazando felizmente a Paige y ella le correspondió.

Y así, El foro de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" tiene nueva era.


End file.
